A Yautja's Suffering
by ladyvader169
Summary: A female Yautja is beaten and abused for not being able to produce a pup. But when she is rescued and seen as a female instead of a tool of reproduction by the elder's young son, Wolf. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

_I remember pain, abuse and suffering. I was in so much agony. Every day for so many years I was growled at and beaten. There was something else also, I was carrying a pup._

_My name is Nach'she. I am a female Yautja. I am 21 cycles_ _and I am the mate of a bad-blooded hunter. His clan killed my mother and father and they would have killed me also if he hadn't of claimed me as his own, his mate._

_For five years I had been a mate to him and as the years passed on I lost my honour, my strength, my pride and my virginity._

_He had hurt me so much. He was so painful with me, I could barely stand it. My life was all but over and I feared that it soon would have been. He had forcefully mated with me and my body was not strong enough. I miscarried not once but twice. I could not carry an unborn pup._

_This angered and enraged him. I was useless. I was a female that could not even produce an offspring. I tried to tell myself that my life would mend; I spent many sleepless nights thinking, thinking about how I had enraged my mate so._

_Time after time he had tried to get me to produce a pup but I was that weak and my body was that fragile after all the beatings I had received as punishment. I thought that he would never stop. I knew that he would not set me free. I would either be a captive mate or be killed._

_I whimpered as I struggled to get away from him, he stripped me from my clothing and held me to his bed. He was brutal and violent as he mated with me. I kept my eyes shut as I tried to overcome the pain of this courtship._

_I wanted this suffering to end; I could bear it no longer. The louder I cried the harder he was on my body._

_I knew this torture would continue until I gave him what he wanted. I felt his body enter mine. Even though I continued to sob and whimper I at least tried to be strong._

_When he finally stopped I exhaled deeply. The pain was easing. I opened my eyes and for the strangest reason I was glad that I was still alive._

_I heard him growling but I was too weak and too afraid to look around. I did not have to; his hand gripped my hair and pulled my head round to face him. His great chest muscles began to constrict and tighten. His broad spiked head looked down on me and his eyes were fiery yellow with a glint of green._

_I did not face him, how could I? I already had an idea of what he was going to do to me if he did not impregnate me._

_He sensed my fear and misery but did not care. He would never feel compassion for me. I was only a mere female._

_He snarled at me and without any sign at all he just slammed my head down and began to mate again._

_No shock came from me. I knew what he was about to do. I simply bowed me head down, closed my eyes and went through it._

_He began softly but as he felt my body suddenly weaken he began to get harder. I winced in strain as the agony of reproduction came back to me._

_When he finally stopped, I knew that he grew tired to trying. But the more impatient he got the very worst for me it would soon get. He was a foot bigger than me and over the years of being his slave mate I had lost weight and muscle._

_I was nothing except skin and fragile bone. I was small, weak and a slave. A pathetic excuse for a Yautja._

_Once I was returned to my chamber which was merely an animal hide in a hole in the wall. I tried to walk but I soon collapsed onto the thin, small, ragged blanket and felt as if I was laying down to die. I was that tired from my mate and so hungry also._

_I was completely bare and all I had to keep myself warm was that thin hide. As I lay down my thoughts turned to my mother and father and wondered if they missed me, wherever they were as much as I missed them._


	2. Chapter 2

_The next morning I was once again brought out of my chamber and brought to my mate's. They had always done this. He would not stop, I needed help and I needed it fast. Time I feared was running out as fast as I could blink._

_Once I was brought into his sleeping chamber I saw that he was obviously expecting me. He was always expecting me and he always expected something else from me too._

_He approached me as the members of the clan which held me left. He stopped and looked down on my pitiful form._

_He towered above me and it sometimes hurt as I strained my neck to look up at him but then again, all of my body hurt. From head to toe it eternally ached._

_I lowered my head, refusing to look up at him as he ran his hand tenderly across my shoulder. He had never been gentle like this before and it was strange to me. He watched his hand as they moved away from my shoulders and soon across my breast. I foolishly but bravely interfered by slapping his hand away and backing away from him altogether._

_His smile soon turned to a fit of rage. His giant manibles flared in rage. At that moment I felt sheer fear. There was nothing I could have done to prevent him grabbing me and then throwing me onto his bed. I tried to get up but his massive muscular bulk lay on top of me._

_I panicked; I could not take any more hours of torture. His bulk was crushing my body. It pinned me to the bed as my mouth was covered by his large clawed hand. And to make my anguish worse he began to mate with me. I could feel it. It was the most painful thing I had ever felt._

_It kept up until nearly felt sick. I had cried out and whimpered so much until my throat hurt. But my attempt to cry for help cost me dearly. He clenched his fist and punched me in the throat, in my windpipe. My heart throbbed and my lungs could not breathe. I tried to call out again but I could not. I could not speak._

_I felt tears fall down my eyes as knew I had no choice but to lay there and take it. I was a mute oh so suddenly and again he did not care about it, about me. My only purpose was to produce a pup. Nothing more. To him that was only purpose in the universe, it was the only thing I was born to do._

_By the time he was done and I was once again dragged back to my shabby looking chamber I felt as though I could barely walk. The in-between of my legs hurt so much, because of him! _

_I remember I curled up in a tight ball that following night and thought about what it would be like to be free. Free from suffering, free from pain, free from this life._

_As I lay there, I listened to the grunting and growling of other males. I knew that two already stood outside my poor excuse for a chamber, guarding the entrance which was a nothing more than a dusty, oversized crack in the wall._

_Then as I continued to listen to the continuous noises and disturbances coming from outside I suddenly felt the last of my strength fade and my weary eyes grow slightly heavier. _

_Then before I could think anything else I let my instincts of sleep take over. Then within a few moments all my pain and suffering ceased to exist as my world went black._

Meanwhile in the outer rims of the galaxy a Yautja flagship was drifting through the different atmospheres of different planets, different worlds to be explored.

The ship was truly beautiful. Its size was beyond compare and their designs were ancient. The glowing red writing of their language decorated the walls and chambers of the giant craft.

It was merely a symbol of the Yautja's ability to relate and master space craft and travel. Their very race was ancient but powerful.

They were born hunters; they fought and hunted dangerous and lethal prey for sport and honour. To be accepted as a blooded hunter.

As beautiful and magnificent as the giant space craft was it was still a hard place for a Yautja to live for several months while on a hunting trip.

All Yautja clans were all put under the leadership of one alpha male. An elder. Very rarely was there a matriarch female.

The elder of the predator flagship was both brave and wise. His name was elder Tarik. He was a highly respected member of the Yautia clan. He had hunted and survived many hunts and that had earned him to mate. To continue his blood line.

He had spawned a son, a young male hunter named La'Takesh who was nicknamed 'Wolf' by his father and fellow Yautja for his speed and Agility in a hunt. He was also called Wolf because he had the mating call that sounded exactly like the wild dog itself. He was one of the youngest hunters to ever have become blooded and was also well known for it.

He was considered a loner; he had no time for females. He did not have many friends. As the son of an elder he was always taught that he had responsibilities as a future leader, as a hunter, as a Yautia.

Deep inside the flagship Wolf was enduring his usual routine. He was being trained by his father's best warriors. He had found the training slightly simple but boring.

He was a fully skilled hunter and had never found the need to know thing that according to him he already knew.

His ceremonial dagger was sharpened and he was keen and agile. His opponent had struck him numerous times and had succeeded. The young predator as the humans called the species was simply in no mood to carry on with his training.

It was even clear to his trainer that practicing his hunting skills was simply not his number one priority at the moment.

Sensing what was wrong the warrior stopped and retracted his large wrist blades as he strode powerfully over to the young hunter. He shook Wolf's shoulder in a gesture of rough play. His trainers name was Hiju.

He had known him since he was a pup and he had always been there for him, especially at the time of his mother's death.

As he continued to stride over to his leader's son, Wolf saw him approaching and rose to his feet before his comrade could sit beside him.

The strong young male bowed his head in respect to his trainer "I will be in my chamber." He said in a deep, echoing voice.

The older Yauja nodded and replied "I shall inform your father that your training has ended for now."

He nodded as they beat their chests and without saying another word he left the training quarters of the ship.


	3. Chapter 3

He was silent as he wandered the silent corridors of the gigantic craft that was built under the orders of his father himself.

All he could hear was the distant echoes of his fellow Yautja that wandered throughout the ship. There were very few females or huntresses aboard his father's flagship and unlike the other males it did not bother scar in the slightest.

He proceeded to walk to the end of the long corridor where his chamber was situated. Like the outside of the ship it was decorated with their native language.

He entered into the privacy of his chamber and stripped himself from his armour. He had always felt relieved when he freed himself from it. He relaxed and soothed. By the time he had finished all he had on was sweatbands around his wrists and ankles. Everything else was removed and set in the corner of the large room.

The young Yautja sat down on his bed and as he sat feelings began to come to him. Feelings of his mother. He missed her dearly and yet he felt as though he did not even know her to begin with.

As he lay down on the bed, he closed his eyes and thought about her. She was killed by a clan of bad-bloods. How he hated them! He would wipe out every one of them even if it took him his entire life.

He vowed to himself and to his father that he would destroy them for what they did, for their ways and for their dishonour to all Yautja.

As the minutes passed and he became slightly weary he could not vanquish the thought of his mother and the bad-bloods from his head. He closed his eyes and exhaled deeply, the only thing that was relaxing was the silence.

As he slowly became one with the rhythm of silence he slowly began to sleep in comfort and undisturbed until he was startled all of a sudden by a loud and violent banging on his sealed entrance.

He winced in annoyance and in frustration as he forced his tired body to arise and answer but he just felt like he could not. He slammed his head and ignored the irritating racket, but as soon as he heard "Wolf! I know you're in there!" He jumped to his feet and rushed to answer the door.

It was his father, the elder. He looked out of breath and frustrated. "Even as a pup you were always difficult." He groaned in his usual, joyless voice. His young son shrugged and waited for his father to catch his breath.

Once the older male stopped breathing hoarsely he looked up at his son and began. "There is a signal that has been picked up on the ships radar. A planet called Vaderon." Wolf looked surprised. He had never heard of such a place but by the tone in his voice it sounded as though his father had heard of it.

He nodded in understanding as the elder continued "The planet of Vaderon is the home to a clan of dishonoured bad-bloods who have no respect and show no mercy."

At those words Wolf felt his anger brew and it was not hard to see. His chest muscles tightened and he began to breathe heavily.

His father saw his anger rise. He knew that he was thinking about his mother who fell victim to the same type of hunters.

The young Yautia looked down and clenched his fists before looking back up at his father again. The elder moaned in slight sadness as he too thought of his mate, Wolf's mother.

Wolf bowed his head and remembered her. But the memory of his mother only brought back thoughts of the brutal bad-bloods.

He looked up at his father who had his eyes lowered. "What is to be done about them?! The younger hunter asked in eager curiosity.

The old male did not respond. He knew what had to be done. His most skilled hunters would confront the clan and their leader. Like most respected leaders, he did not want to invade on them and start a feud or a fight. But it was also in a leader's duty not to show his personal emotions and do what had to be done to preserve the safety of his own clan.

After much thought he eventually looked up at his son and gave a solid reply "we are to confront them!" With those words the young hunter could feel vengeance flowing throughout him. At last they would pay for what their kind down to his mother, him and his father. He was sure that he would be the one showing no mercy!

"Father?" He said in another curious voice. His father was too lost in thought to possibly even hear him. The young Yautja gently shook his father's shoulder in an attempt to get his attention.

The wiser male gave a startled jump as he came back to reality. He looked his son in the eyes and replied rather wearily "yes Wolf?"

"If I may, I would like to lead our hunters to confront the bad-bloods."

His father was struck. His son wanted to fight against such a ruthless group of killers?

He did not know what to say in reply and Wolf personally did not know what to expect. He wanted to avenge his mother and make his father proud but he knew that if he went through with it he would be putting his own life at risk.

His father did not hold anything back this time. This time he faced Wolf and asked like a normal worried parent "h-how could ask such a thing! You will fail."

Wolf shook his head "No father. I will not fail. I ask this because I wish to bring honour, to you and to myself as a blooded hunter."

His father was no fool. He knew that Wolf was willing to do this for honour but he knew that he was also doing it for his mother. He loved her still. Even when she was not with him, he still lingered for her again. And so did he.

The elder still continued to remain in utter silence. He still did not know what to say or how to act. Was it a brave act or a foolish one that could cost him his life but then again he was 23 cycles and he was one of the best hunters.

Wolf stood stiffly with his fists clenched as his father finally knew what had to be done. He lowered his eyes and hoped that his father would understand as much as he wanted him to.

As the huge male looked upon his young offspring and at long last replied with a defeated sigh "do what you must Wolf." The hunter breathed out in relief but still saw that his father was afraid. It was highly unusual l for a Yautja especially an elder to feel fear but he did. It was for Wolf. His father had fought bad-bloods before and he knew what they were like.

"Forgive me father." He bowed his head in shame but his father was not angry. Instead he lifted Wolf's head up and replied with a gentle growl "there is nothing to forgive my son. You are doing what you think is right and I shall stand by your side."

Wolf felt happy at his father's words and nodded. He exhaled deeply as he father made instructed "I would like you to take two of your closest comrades, if you have any, for protection."

Wolf nodded and replied without hesitation. "I shall do so father. I promise you, I will not fail."

"Then let us hope your vow will not be in vein." His father replied in a still defeated tone.

"It will not be." Was the only thing truly reassuring the elder had ever heard from his son since they began talking. There was another long silence between the two of them before the larger male spoke one again.

"Very well then son. Prepare yourself well, adorn your armour and for stars sake put a loincloth on!"

Only then did Wolf remember that he was standing bare in front of his father, their elder! He blushed and covered his manhood. The elder shook his head typically and without saying another word he turned and left his son to prepare.


	4. Chapter 4

As he watched his father leave he quickly turned and prepared himself for what lay ahead. He fastened a loincloth tightly around his waist before adorning his armour.

Once he was ready he paused for a moment. His father had not instructed him to go to any certain places so he simply estimated that he should gather possibly with the others at ships main bridge.

It was decided then. He would take his trainer, Hiju and his friend who he had met on his first hunt, Scar. His real name Cuna'sha but was called 'Scar' because of a giant scar in the side of his face. It was caused by the acidic blood of a species known as Kiande Amedha but they were mostly known just as 'aliens' by humans.

He and Wolf had been through almost everything together and he could trust him with anything. They were like brothers.

When he left his quarters and once again travelled down the giant corridors of the ship. As he looked about he could see the carvings that his people had done under the construction orders of his father.

It showed most of their history of hunting over the centuries. The pictures were similar to Aztec design and it showed his people including his father mostly in combat with the Kiande Amedha.

He continued to stride powerfully down the dimly lit corridor, looking at the designs as he went along until finally they stopped when he came to a doorway which led to the ships main bridge.

He took a deep breath and entered slowly but proudly but he found that there was hardly anyone there. He saw his father again, but he also saw Tak'shun who was a prey tracker in a hunt. There was Ta'cunak who was the weapons provider, who hunted the Kiande Amedha with a passion. And then finally there was Hiju and Scar.

He ran to the two of them and greeted his trainer but put apparently put Scar in a tight headlock. Scar flinched at first in surprise but soon played along by punching him in the shoulder and attempting to grab his friends head.

The snarled and growled, trying to see which one was the strongest until the both fell on top of each other.

Even then they still did not give up, the both of them were determined to prove that they were better that the other but just before they could settle the competition they were both grabbed by the nape of the neck by the elder. He picked the both of them up off the floor and into the air then looked at them both.

They both turned their heads away from him but as soon as the giant male growled for their attention, he sure got it! "Are you done yet?" He asked in a stern voice. He was sick of always separating young Yautja who were always trying to be better than others, no matter if it was just rough play.

They waited for a moment before Wolf answered "Yes father, I apologise. It will not happen again."

His father would have believed it if he had not have been laughing as he said it. The old predator shook him by the scruff of his neck and replied "I want you to apologise to me again Wolf. And this time _mean it_!"

The young predator looked to his friend who nodded over to the elder as if he was saying '_go on_ _apologise'. _Wolf looked his father straight in the eyes and said "I truly apologise father."

"For what?" His father asked, hoping that his son knew why he was apologising.

"For not apologising properly in the first place?" The young Yautja ended up guessing.

His father rolled his eyes and answered with a groan "Close enough." And with that he let the both of them go. They landed on the ground with a large thud making the both of them groan.

As they hit the ground the elder looked down at them and warned "If you ever behave like that again Wolf, your backside will shine like your armour. Understand?"

"Yes father." Wolf lowered his eyes as he heard Scar chuckle.

The elder kept his eye on his son but as soon as he heard the shallow chuckling he quickly focused his keen eyes on the other young hunter. "Is there a problem Scar?" He demanded.

Scar looked away from the elder's serious gaze and replied meekly "no elder Tarik."

"Then I sincerely hope that you will not be too annoyed when I say that the same threat applies to you also. Do I make myself clear?" He warned the young hunter in a scolding tone.

He said nothing, only nodded still not making any eye contact with his leader. Scar was a brave Yautja but when it came to higher ranks he did not dare to speak out or object.

Once the elder knew that there would be no more horseplay from the two of them he turned to the rest of his hunters and ordered "Make sure the you all are prepared and equipped for the mission that lies ahead."

Like Scar the hunters said nothing, they simply beat their chests and bowed their heads in respect. Wolf's father bowed in approval and turned to his son "Are you ready my son?"

"Yes father, I am prepared." Wolf replied. He was ready for whatever lay ahead. He was prepared to take risks and it made his father proud.

He nodded in satisfaction and announced "Then let us proceed."

Wolf smiled at his father and even Scar gave a smile as they made the final preparations for their mission. Once their armour was adorned, their weapons were sharpened and their personal Yautja hunting masks which partly resembled each of their unique faces.

By the time they were finally ready the ship was almost through Vaderon's atmosphere. The ship shook as it attempted to break through it.

Some of the passengers grunted as they were shook or thrown about, its whole atmosphere was too much for them to handle but they were hunters. They were born strong.

As soon as they felt the rattling and boisterous bumping begin to ease they knew that they were almost through. After a few moments they were through and the young Yautja knew for certain that they were going to land soon.

The ship was beginning to move diagonally and that mean that they were about to come in for a landing.


	5. Chapter 5

They could all sense that it would soon be time to meet the opposing clan.

By the time the ship finally came to land some of the predators were already beginning to have doubts about of their mission.

Like the elder, they kept their fears and worries hidden but on rare occasions their problems and personal feelings got the better of them.

Despite sharing some of the worries that their elder had, they still did not dare to show them to him.

Once they had arrived on Vaderon's surface it did not take long for them to depart the ship after bidding farewell to the huntresses and females. The females were only like the males two ways. Most of them were huntresses and they were Yautja.

The males were always cautious around the females and they were highly respected also. The female Yautja were larger and stronger than the males. For huntresses they were considered intelligent and sometimes headstrong.

Even though the females were stronger and more agile than the hunters they still decided that it would be best that the females should stay on the ship. They were responsible for the continuation of the Yautja race and they could not afford for anything to happen to them.

The elder on the other hand had decided to go with them after all on this mission. The younger hunters had disagreed with it. The elder, ignoring the younger ones protests simply told them that he felt that it was his duty to fight his clan and for honour. The moment he said the word 'honour' he smiled as he glanced over at his son.

He knew how much his son wanted honour and only then did he realise that he wanted exactly the same thing.

As soon as they parted from the females they did not look back. They just kept on walking with their weapons ready. The females watched as their males leave and called out to them but they were that far away the males did not hear them.

Once the hunters were nothing but spots in the distance the females soon retreated back into the safety of the ship to wait for the males return.

The hunters felt as though they had been walking for miles. The whole planet was hazardous. They winds were like cyclones and the ground was hot and cracked.

There was very little life on the planet, the sky was red and the air was also filled with noxious fumes that were already making some of the Yautja lightheaded.

"Do not let your guard down. None of you!" Scar had instructed to his fellow hunters as they observed the strange and silent atmosphere.

He walked alongside his father and the others stuck together in a group with their daggers firmly held and their plasma cannons constantly moving in all directions ready to put an end to anything that dared to challenge them.

They continued to walk at a mild pace, saying very little to one another. The only ones who talked were Scar, the elder and Wolf. They knew that it was possibly going to be a long walk but they all assumed that it would be worth it.

Just as the Planet's twin suns were highest in the sky only then did one of the other Yautja speak by shouting "my elder Tarik, look, Straight ahead!" The older male turned his head in sudden shock. The hunter's booming voice echoed throughout their ears as it broke the deathly silence.

They all looked where he was pointing continuously. There was nothing there except for mounds that were clearly made up of rock and earth. At first they assumed that it was nothing but pathetic earth but one sight of typical Yautja behaviour soon caught their eye, skulls.

Some of the skulls were also mounded but they were stacked up in small collems whilst others were impaled through spikes.

The skulls were not too far away; it only took a few moments for them to go to them. Scar was one of the first ones to begin to inspect the skulls but he was soon followed by the others. The skulls were of different species that possibly either once inhabited the planet along with the bad-bloods or they could have arrived from somewhere else. Either way it still looked as though they fell victim to them all the same.


	6. Chapter 6

They continued to observe the skulls and bones that the clan of bad-bloods had possibly collected until their curiosity went further. Scar was the first one to attempt to go into one of the caves. As soon as he could set a foot inside his was seized roughly by the elder.

"What do you think you are doing Scar?" The elder demanded to know. He did not know why was he about to enter without signalling the other or any backup. He did not answer the older Yautja, all he did was sigh and shrug until he let go of him.

He threw him back amongst the other hunters and explained "we do not know what lies ahead. Anything could happen if you let your guard down. If there are any bad-bloods here they will kill you if they see you unarmed. Do _not_ give them that chance!"

They bowed their heads as Wolf took over "Hiju, you go with my father. Scar, you come with me. And Tak'shun, you stand guard with Ta'cunak . And with that they beat a fist across their chests and went their separate ways to check out each of the dwellings.

_I now feared that my time is rapidly running out. I was finally with pup, my abdomen is slowly beginning to swell and that has been my whole purpose. What will he do with me now? Once I give birth, that is if my unborn pup lasts that long what will I do? He would take it and I was afraid that he would put an end to me._

_I was defiantly a worthless excuse for a female. A disgrace to the Yautja race. I was not much to look at. I was completely naked. My thin, bony body was constantly shivering. It was covered in bruises, pussy gashes and red scabs. Even my vision was failing. Every minute of the day I strained both my eyes to provide my normal infrared vision. _

_So there I sat on my mate's bed, weak, sore, shaking and drained. I desperately wanted this nightmare to end, oh how I wished for it to end. _

_My mate had gone, he just left but had not instructed the guards to take me away._

_I was glad of that. I did not want him to come near me. He had done all but kill me and that was now my worry._

_I continued to sit and listen to the distant noises coming from the outside of the chamber in which I sat. It was all too much of a nightmare. To fear being killed by my own mate, my unborn pups father._

_I was also glad that my male had left me to think. My thoughts and memories of my kin and my little unborn pup were the only things keeping me going. I closed my tired eyes and lay down on the bed. I could not tell if I lay down or merely collapsed onto the firm bed._

_But despite the sudden joy of being alone, memories and carrying my first pup, I knew that the damage had already been done. If he did not finish me then I would almost certainly die of malnutrition and exhaustion._

_My wrist was also broken; he had crushed it with his muscular arms while mating forcefully._

_I exhaled deeply and reopened my eyes but my vision was going again. My strength was fading. As soon as I closed my weary eyes to rest I heard a noise, almost like an explosive. The sound had startled me. Despite the pain in my body I jumped up and looked around._

_I could see nothing, there was no one there. Not a single Yautja. I continued to be cautious about the strange and apparently frightening sound until I heard another. This time I fell back and covered my head in the best form of protection I could think of as the entire chamber filled up with dust and smoke._

_It drifted around the room and I nearly choked to death. It was uncomfortable and also irritating. I needed to choke or cough but my throat felt so raw and tight due to that vicious male who called me his 'mate'._

_I held my breath as the dusty air finally settled. But before I could feel the much needed fresh air I could hear my mate and the rest of his clan. They were furious. I knew from the sounds that I could hear that they were obviously in a fight! In combat with a different group of Yautja warriors!_

_Their voices were unfamiliar and slightly more determined. I could hear my mate, he roared at te top of his voice but I could not see the him._

_I hoped that he would fall, that he would meet his end. And when that happened then and only then would my pup and I be safe at last._

_I clung to the bed and kept hold of my breath, as much as it pained me. I kept my eyes shut as everlasting fear welled up inside my broken body. _

_I felt as though the fight would go on for eternity but at the very last moment before I gave up all hope of being free I heard a noise that nearly caused me to shed tears of joy. The painful and anguished roar of my mate. I knew that it would be over soon, I simply felt it. The piercing growl of my mate, I knew was his last. After a few short moments I knew it was done. He was gone...for good._

_After I knew it to be true I felt so much emotional pain lift from me. I was free from him and so was my pup. I would make sure the pup would never now its father and that he would never be anything like him._

_I waited for a few more moments before slumping onto the bed. The relief and the joy had made me feel as though I really was worth something, unlike what he told me. I would never think of his words again, they were lies and nothing but!_

_I laid my hands on my swollen abdomen but did not feel anything. I hoped that my dear pup was alright. Nothing mattered to me except the health and life of my young one._

_I knew that the leader of the clan was dead and since there were no familiar sounds from the other hunters I assumed that they were possibly wiped out too. But the one thing I nearly forgot about was that other clan, who I could still hear outside the chamber._

_I knew that they would be coming in soon but I somehow felt no fear. I felt as though I feared nothing now even though I knew there was much to fear._

_I waited with my eyes closed, knowing that they were drawing closer until the feeling of 'no fear' left me. I could not understand why I was so fearless all of a sudden and within a few short minutes I was frightened again? I did not understand and could not think about it. I did not want to think about fear! I simply tried to relax as the voices of two male Yautja came closer to the room until finally at last I saw him._

_He was tall, muscular and healthy looking. His head was large and rimmed with bristle- like spikes. His armour symbolized a upper class Yautja and his giant manibles and teeth were beyond compare._

_He looked at me from head to toe. He looked shocked and stunned. I did not expect him to act otherwise. I was a naked, skinny, pregnant female who had been badly beaten!_

_He entered the room and looked at me even more. I turned my eyes away from his enormous body. I was nothing special to look at and I was surprised that he did not just laugh at me._

_After I looked away from gaze I heard him growl lowly. It still did not make me look around. I did not need his sympathy, nor did I feel I deserved it._

_I could still see him in the corner of my eye even though I was not looking directly at him. After a few moments he turned his head and called out "Hiju, you may want to come and have a look at this."_

_His voice was deep and powerful as it echoed throughout the dwelling. As I listened to his strong voice I knew that there was clearly another with him, another who would obviously find me a shocking surprise._

_It did not take long for the other male to come into the room. When he arrived he immediately stopped in complete and utter shock. He put a clawed hand over his manibles before muttering "Wolf...Is that a female?" He could not believe what he was staring at and I felt ashamed to be in such a state in the presence of two males._

_They both looked strong and healthy although the one called 'Hiju' was somewhat taller and seemed stronger than the one who had seen me first._

_The male known as 'Wolf' came closer to me as he stretched out his hand to feel my bare shoulder. "Use your eyes Hiju. Of course it's a female." _

_I flinched as I gazed at his muscle. I did not want him to hurt my pup so I quickly covered my abdomen where my little pup was growing._

_As much as I flinched I still did not want to offend him. He did not look as though he was going to hurt me. I sat still as I let him stroke my shoulder. He was so tender. If I could I would have purred. _

_As he continued to pet and stroke me I slowly began to loosen up and before I could think or move he scooped me gently into his arms._

_I lay limply in his arms as he walked towards his companion. "We need to get her to my father. She is carrying a pup and it will die if she does not regain her health."_

_I felt my thoughts drift as he spoke to Hiju who nodded in agreement. I closed my eyes and rolled my head weakly into his chest as he carried me out of the chamber followed by the other. It was the first time I had ever felt safe with males in a long time._

_I knew that they would not harm me, and with that thought I closed my eyes as they carried me to their elder._


	7. Chapter 7

_When they brought me to their elder they saw a look of horror on his face. "What is this?" He asked, barely noticing me to be a female._

"_It's a female father. We found her in the chamber of possibly her mate." Wolf answered, sounding worried for me._

"_I see. And what is her condition Wolf." The old male asked whilst attempting to get a better look at my weak and beat body. He raised my head up but remembered what my mate had done to me once I refused to cooperate with him. _

_Frightened still for my life and my pups I buried my head into Wolf arm. It was the only form of protection I could think of. The elder retracted his hand, not wanting to scare me further._

_Wolf looked down at her and stroked my head. He knew that I was frightened and possibly confused._

He faced his father and eventually responded. "Her condition is certainly not stable. She needs rest and her pup which she is weakly carrying needs all the nourishment it can get."

The elder nodded and signalled the young Yautja who were guarding the entrance to her mate's dwelling to come to him.

They were covered in luminous green blood but it was not from their own wounds. They had shed the blood of a rival clan without mortally wounding themselves. It was simple proof of how agile and well trained they were.

_The two large Yautja that were guarding the entrance bowed their respects to the elder as they approached but I felt the familiar feeling of fear as they began to stride towards Wolf._

_ I held onto Wolf even tighter and at least tried to make a sound but as I attempted to do so it felt as though someone was cutting open my throat and then soldering it closed again while I was awake. Despite my bony wrist being broken I still forced myself to grasp my aching throat with it. I ignored the pain, I was used to agony of life._

_I actually began to think that living a content and comfortable life would be more painful than what I had to go through for the past five years._

_Even though I was frightened they still approached me with great stealth as they tried to lift me out of Wolf's arms._

_ I could not make a sound but I could at least try to push them away. They went to take hold of my arm but I swung weakly at them making one of them frown with concern. "She is too frightened, elder Tarik."_

_Yes, I knew I was frightened and I knew that they only wanted what was best for me but then it was a different story. I was physically and mentally scarred. My wounds would possibly heal in time but the trauma from my ordeal I was not quite so sure about._

_I kept hold of wolf until i saw blood begin to stream down his arm. I looked at his arm and found that my clawed fingers had dug into him so hard I actually made him bleed. Horrified I looked into his eyes._

'_this is it' I thought 'he'll kill me for that'. I continued to stare, my gaze never left his. I watched until he lifted his hand. I shut my eyes and flinched, wanting to cry. But as I waited for him to finally put an end to me I found that his hand slowly lay on my swollen abdomen. _

_He massaged stroked it gently and I could not understand it. I had wounded him and he did not make me suffer as punishment for such dishonour to a hunter as himself? _

_As my eyes left him he put a finger under my chin so I could once again look into his eyes. I waited for what he had to say but most of all I waited for what he was going to do to me. But once again he did nothing. No beatings, to punishments, no pain._

_I finally let out a wary sigh as he whispered "you do not have to be afraid anymore."_

_I did not hear all of what he said, I felt my eyes closing and my body grow weaker. The last thing I felt before I lost consciousness was his hand tenderly massaging the nape of my neck. _


	8. Chapter 8

_As I slept I felt as though all the pain from the world that I knew suddenly went away. A stirred weakly every now and then but that was all._

_My dreamless sleep shielded me from worries and pain. I could not stop thinking about Wolf. He was a young male and still so handsome. I am and always will be grateful to him for bringing me out of that place. It was something in my life I hoped never to endure again._

_I could feel the hot air of the terrain blowing against my arms and legs as Wolf continued to carry me to their destination which was another thing in my interest. Where were they bringing me? I was beginning to realise now that there was no horrible awaiting me, not anymore._

_It was a comfortable feeling to think about, that a male who I have never met before in my life was taking such great care of me and I had asked nothing of him, how could I?_

_It was indeed a feeling that wanted to purr about. He did not care that I was carrying the offspring of a bad- blood. He did not care that I was from another clan. All he seemed to care about was finding me help and also for my little one._

_I personally did not want sympathy. I felt I did not deserve it. I was a female Yautja and my gender is naturally larger than the males but me, no, the males tower above me. And the answer to that is simple. I have been a small size ever since birth; I came early, months before I was originally due and for the age of 21 cycles I looked as though I was merely 16 cycles._

_It was in a way hard to cope with but I soon learned to deal with it. Anytime I felt as though I was not good enough or I was a disgrace to my native species I always tried to remember what my mother had always told me:_

'_Do not ever doubt for one second that you are not worth. If you doubt yourself then the only one you are bringing dishonour and misery to is yourself.'_

_I tried my best to keep that within my mind and after all those years I finally understood why I was so miserable. I was letting him make me feel the way I did._

_But despite the thoughts of 'it will not happen again' or 'I will recover, I will be alright' I still disbelieved them and continued to doubt myself. Sometimes I even thought I had failed my mother. Though that her teachings were for nothing._

_By the time I awoke I found that the world around me had changed. It was not a baron, featureless desert of a planet with scorching hot winds, no, instead it was rather spectacular. It was the inside of a ship and it actually took me a few moments to figure out that it was a ship._

_The colour and texture was a mixture of silver, gold and black. There was also a hint of red inscriptions riddling the walls and corridors of the ship in every direction._

_It was amazing. I looked at the world around me in complete awe. My eyes still did not lose interest even when Wolf, whose arms I was still in began to carry me down one of the dimly corridors. This _

_one was like the rest, lit up with their native language but it was also decorated with wall designs of the Yautja._

_It showed them on hunts, at blooding rituals and even in courtship with one another. It was an amazing sight but the carving of courtship just simply brought back memories that I would rather forget._

_Wolf did not mind as I nestled into his arms as he continued to carry me in a tender bridal way. I still did not know where he was bringing me; all I knew was that it was going to be somewhere safe._

_I leaned my head back against his arm and wished for nothing more but to purr in gratitude._

_By the time I got used to the design and architecture of the ship found that we were finally outside a sealed door. Even the door was finally decorated. It was a fine and elegant silver with what appeared to be rare black gemstones making out the form of a Yautja slaughtering a fierce looking alien type of creature which I soon identified as a Kiande Amedha_.

_I had heard stories of the creature. It was told to me as a pup when I would not behave. My mother had told me that the queen of the Kiande Amedha would come for me if I did not do as I was told. I look back on it now and find that it is nothing to be afraid of when you are older but it still scared me nonetheless._

_I continued to think of my mother and possibly would have discovered more memories long forgotten over the years if Wolf did not nudge my arm, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked up at him and saw that there was still concern in his fierce eyes. _

_This time I did not stare into his gaze for long, I did not want to do anything to make him worry about me. Although the whole feeling of someone feeling pity for me was not the kind of feeling I experienced every day. It almost made me feel as though I was loved._

_Even though he felt an overwhelming compassion for me he still knew that I was going to be alright as long as I was looked after properly until I regained some strength that would allow me to regain some independence of my own._

_He stroked my head gently and whispered "you will be safe in here." I turned and looked to where he was bringing me as soon as I heard the door unlocking when he punched in a security code to the room._

_As it unlocked, a slight hissing noise followed. I felt the cool, soothing air as he brought me into the room. It felt so good on my skin and at that moment I laid my head back and breathed in the clean, fresh, air of the room._

_The spacing was large and tidy looking. There was a single window which provided a stunning view of the different planets and stars as the ship drifted past them._

_In the middle of the room were a number of things. There were weapons, skulls collected as trophies, there were inscriptions around the walls and they also surrounded the equipment and skulls. _

_But the thing that caught my interest the most was the different variety of masks and armour that was once worn by hunters and huntresses._

_The facial masks were cleaned and polished until any gleam of light reflected off them. Some of them bore the mark of honour whilst other had inscriptions carved and chiselled into the crown of the masks._

_It was a most impressive display but all it was merely the rewards for years of training and skill. It was the art of the hunt._

_I continued to stare at the gleaming objects as_ _Wolf soon noticed. He had looked down on me a couple of times and each time he did he saw that I was too intrigued by his clans work._

_I had the feeling this made him somewhat proud that I was admiring his ships design and treasures._

_I looked back at him as he nodded gently in the direction of a large bed. It was bigger than my mates and certainly, without a doubt bigger than what I had. A ragged, torn, thin piece of cloth on the dusty floor would be outcompeted anytime._

_I did not resist as he went to lay me on the bed. I thought that he was finding it difficult, I was weak and limp. I could do very little to get onto the bed myself but he did not seemed bothered, he was glad to help me._

_Once my back and head had sunk into the pillows he soon lifted my thin legs onto the bed also. Once he saw that that I was comfortable, he carefully puffed the pillow before my head once again sank into it. As I relaxed on the bed I noticed that this was the first time I had ever lay comfortably on a bed before, let alone laying on it at all._

_For years I had never lay on a bed before, I had only done so when either forced to or instructed to._

_I breathed out slowly as he stroked my head. As usual he was tender and gentle despite his shear strength and size._

_He continued to stroke me but even though I could barely speak I still made sure that he knew I was saying thank you. I used half of my strength just to reach out to him. I closed my eyes and once I felt his touch I began to stroke the bicep of his muscular arm and in return he purred._

_I loved the fact that he had shown so much care for me and I only hoped that I could repay the favour one day._

_He continued to sit with me until I once again felt my eyes grow heavy. I strained deeply to keep them open but it was he who gently closed them for me. _

"_Do not fight against what your body needs." He whispered as he carefully pulled the blankets over my body. As they draped over me I caught the scent of them. They smelt fresh and they felt soft and crisp as it seemed to mould itself over my tired body._

_He smiled at me as I yawned and nodded my head in appreciation. He smiled again as he bent down to turn off the side light that lit up the bed in a luminous blue colour._

_When he straightened up again he quietly got up after petting my shoulder. As soon as he got to the doorway of the room he turned around slightly "is there anything you require?"_

_I did not know if Wolf knew that I could not talk or not but as much as I would have loved to have answered or even spoke to him I could not answer, It was too painful to talk or to even make a noise. Instead I simply shook my head._

_He nodded slightly in some understanding as he whispered again "I will bring you some water anyway, sleep well." And with that he turned off the dim light to my room and closed the door, leaving me alone to have some much needed rest. It did not take long; I quietly lay in the bed peering out another window that was right beside my bed._

_I watched as planets seemed to drift by along with the diamond like stars that were seen from a distance and at the odd glimpse there was a shooting star darting by._


	9. Chapter 9

Wolf had left the room and was stealthily making his way through the long, winding corridors of his father's ship. As he walked past the dim, red lights of the ancient texts he thought about Nach'she. He could not understand it, why was he so concerned about this female? Yes, she was in urgent need of help and he would see immediately to that but his mind as clouded as it was before told him that this was something else. He, over the past number of hours had been feeling the need to be with her, to be beside her.

He continued to walk, seeing no one as he entered the ships supply room at the top left hand corner of the blackened corridors.

Taking no hesitation he switched on the dim lights of the small cabin-like room and found to his expectance a dozen canisters of water along with the usual daily equipment for a hunting trip. It included emergency oxygen breathers, spare wire mesh for the hunter's body heat, the odd pound of flesh and the water.

He took a number of water canisters as well as a small slab of meat all within a flash, then hastily retreated from the store room, slamming the door in the process, causing the light to automatically blow. Not caring in the slightest about the small electrical device he only focused his mind on getting back to her.

He, at that moment did not want to be seen bringing those things to the female. His father had ordered the ship's guards to tend to her needs and that Wolf should not concern himself with such tasks.

But personally, as much as he trusted the ship's guards and as well as his fellow hunters and huntresses, he still wanted her to have the best of care and to him, he was the only male for the job. She trusted him more that everyone else. He knew that and refused to forget it.

As soon as he arrived at the foot of her door he could hear a low groan, almost a whimpering sound. Knowing that it could only be coming from the inside of the room he hastily opened the doors and found her tossing and turning.

Her body was now racked with spasms; it looked as though she was having a seizure. At once he ran to her side, at this point not caring if anyone was watching.

Gently laying a large hand on her sweated forehead he found that she was burning up as well and appeared to be dehydrated. At once he unbuckled the straps that were attaching the canisters to her back and opened one of them.

The silver container was still cold with the water and as soon as his rough hands adapted to the temperature of the surface he slowly slid his hand around the nape of her neck, carefully raising it to meet the gleaming container which was soon brought to her mouth.

At first she resisted and tried to move away but at the same time barely moved at all. She was too frail and he had well noticed that by now. Seeing that she was in a difficult position he slowly let her head rest back on the pillow before pouring some of that water into the palm of his strong yet graceful clawed hand.

By the time he was done it looked as though there was a small, circular transparent crystal rippling in the deep palm of his hand. He looked at his reflection in the tiny lake and also saw her reflection. She was so pale, her markings were barely visible and her poor eyes looked heavy and yet still troubled with fear.

Knowing what she needed he once again moved closer to her and cautiously poured the chilled water into her mouth. As soon as she felt it touch her she immediately began to stir, letting the water drip onto her face and even that seemed to perk her up a little. He however smiled ever so slightly as his ears picked up the sound of her sucking at that water which was being provided for her.

The edgy look of worry began to leave his facial appearance as she weakly stretched out her hand towards whoever was providing such a treat and Wolf somehow got the gesture that she wanted more.

Again taking that canister and pouring more into his hand he once again let it fall into her dry mouth and as usual she wanted some more.

He, this time took the canister and brought it to her lips and to his surprise her small, weak manibles locked loosely around that container as she continued to suck at the water.

As she hydrated herself Wolf kneeled down patiently. He was in no hurry, she was not wasting his time and she herself was not a waste of time. He would personally spend that whole night by her side, aiding her.

At last as he let out a tired yawn she finally let go and nestled back against that soft, deep pillows, once again welcoming the sense of sleep. Wolf did not know writher or not she was hungry. He would be more than happy to let her sleep and recover but what if she was hungry, starving maybe?

Up until he had started to water her she had tried to squirm away, possibly not even knowing that it was him but that beside the point. She had acted as if she was fine when she was completely parched.

Knowing that she maybe was not hungry he still preferred to give it a shot. Carefully he took a small, shining dagger from the side of his foot and used to cut a little strip off the juicy, red meat. _I'll try you on this _he said to himself as her head was once again lifted and the meat was placed carefully into her mouth but she appeared to have problems with it. Her eyes closed tightly and her small manibles tried to find the food.

She made a moaning noise before here pregnant abdomen heaved as if she was choking. Hurrying, he took it back out of her mouth and placed it in his own, beginning to chew it in his inner mouth until it was moist and mushy. As soon as it was ready he leaned forward, trying not to cause any harm to her feeble body with his massive, muscular bulk.

He continued to lean forward until their mouths joined, the food being deposited into hers in the process. At that moment she began to chew at that tiny pieces of mushed up meat but before she could make an effort to open her eyes she felt more being put in, and then again and again until there were very few strips of the meat left.

Once Wolf stopped to take a breath he saw that he was trying to roll onto her side, her eyes were still not open and she still did not appear to be better. Reaching out, he began to slowly help her roll onto her side so that she could face the window which offered a glimpse of the large yet beautiful outside world of space.

Continuous comets flew by and the odd planet was seen also. It was a magnificent view for any creature to watch and it was all hers.

Wolf, for a brief moment watched as the shooting stars flew by and only then did he imagine his own mother. She was strong yet beautiful, graceful yet powerful. He did not even know if she had even seen the birth of her newborn pup.

It was this female who had reminded him so much of his mother and he would not let her fall into the same hands. Never again.

As he continued to watch that stars dart by he was soon brought back from his thoughts a by quiet, gentle snoring sound, almost like purring.

He looked down at her now sleeping form and saw that she was curled within the warmth of the bed blankets.

Smiling, he knew it was now best to leave her in peace for the night. Slowly straightening his back he heard a crack as he rose to his feet. Wasting no time in leaving the sleeping female alone he looked back at her in the bed. She was in his care now. He had fed and watered her and he would bathe her in the morning.

Just before leaving he let out a low purr towards her and then gently closed the door behind him. It was now time for him to rest.


	10. Chapter 10

Just before leaving he let out a low purr towards her and then gently closed the door behind him. It was now time for him to rest.

He drifted down the hallway to his own chambers; he could feel his eyes begin to drift shut. It had been a long day.

Finally he arrived at his chambers, he locked his door shut and set about removing his armour, mask and loincloth and just as soon as he collapsed down on his bunk, the world around him went black as he fell into a deep sleep.

The ship was quiet. None of the other warriors could be heard or seen. It was peaceful, almost and that was the way he liked it. Pity he could not get enough of it! Tarik had been the clan leader or 'Elder' for decades, way before Wolf was conceived and now that status would soon fall onto Wolf.

Tarik scoffed to himself at the thought. _'Elder Wolf'. _He could just imagine his son as the new leader of his clan. His son would make a fine leader, yes, but he was reckless nonetheless, reckless and even arrogant at times but he had a brave heart. But stupid, ignorant like a pup and he would have to learn and he would have to learn fast. He was a hunter now, not a little pup needing protection from danger. By now he should be facing danger. He was a _hunter_, not the _hunted_.

Tarik sighed…he was exhausting himself now. Wolf knew how to control himself…_most of the time,_ but he was an incredibly matured young Yautja for his age and he was proud of him. Yes, he would make a fine leader for the clan and the female would….

Tarik stopped himself. _Female? _What was he thinking? He should not be thinking about the female as a vital asset to his clan's continuing existence. Not after what she had been through! He cursed himself. _Dishonour!_

He growled in annoyance. This female needed help and she needed cared for, and he was in no way going to let himself take advantage of the situation. He was not going to sink to a Bad-Blood's level. Ever. He intended to become better than what his father was, he was…

The old Yautja froze in thought. _His father? _How did his father come into this? Why was he even thinking about his father? He despised him! He made sure that everything of his father was erased! He would not have a Bad-Blood as a father! Never!

The Elder hunter closed his eyes and sighed. He was exhausted now. It had been a hard day for all of them. Tomorrow would be a new dawn. A new day. A new day to lead. But for now it was time to rest.

"Another day." Tarik said rubbing his patterned temple. Now he would retire for the night. He had checked the ship's orbit scanners, if everything proceeded correctly then he assumed that they should reach homeland within a few days and he looked forward to it. He had always hated being away from his homeland so much, he was getting older and he knew soon he would step down and Wolf would be the new leader of the clan.

_But _Tarik sighed_ Wolf will not lead tomorrow. Maybe someday. Yes, someday…_"But not tomorrow…another day."

Tarik nodded to himself and without saying another word or thinking another thought, he let out a bellowing yawn before finally retreating to his chambers, falling soon into a deep sleep himself.

…_The darkness soon became light. A shrill cry echoing throughout his ears followed by pained whimpers._

_The vision then became clearer; a female Yautja was crying in pain, her breath laboured and as she let out a deafening cry of pain but then_

_The female's face, severely contorted with pain, tears streaming down her face as she let out a shrill cry of anguish….then another sound…the shrill cry of a newborn Yautja pup._

_Then everything faded._

_-_Wolf's eyes shot open as he sat up, his naked body drenched in sweat. _Just a dream; _The realization slowly dawned on him, "only a dream." He sighed, pulling his sheets back and swinging his legs over the edge of his bunk.

Only a dream. How he tried to convince himself that this was all. Nothing more but his beliefs taught him otherwise. His father was wise and brave. He had taught Wolf that physical signs were not the only telltale signs of caution or danger but dreams were signs. Glances of the future or events yet to pass. Something was going to happen. He knew it. And to be sure he would consult Shalah.

Shalah. Their Goddess of guidance. Only the Elder and the High Priests had access to Shalah through the Chamber of Voices. A Spiritual chamber in which the Yautja could listen to the voices of their ancestors and call to Shalah for guidance in times of need.

But in order to do this he knew he would speak to his father. Tarik as Elder had authority to Shalah. He knew that he would not be permitted to Shalah without his father's authority.

Rising from his bunk, he stretched and adorned his armour, _loincloth_ and mask and left his chambers to find his father on the main control bridge with the rest of the Yautja. They were up and alert and ready for orders which his father had no problem in giving in order to maintain stability.

He breathed deep and approached his father.

"Son," Tarik greeted

"Father," Wolf bowed his head, signing his respect.

Tarik bowed back then turned his head away again and resumed watching the gigantic planets slowly float by, colliding with the occasional shooting stars which rained down in showers. A spectacular sight.

"You have questions." Tarik assumed without Wolf saying a word.

"I am troubled." Wolf corrected which made Tarik turn around in curiosity.

"What troubles you?"

Wolf bowed his head feeling weak "the female, father."

Tarik closed his eyes and lowered his head. He sighed deeply. He should have known.

"Is she safe?" He asked, wondering still what could trouble Wolf.

"She is. But I have had dreams that-"He was cut off by Tarik's clawed hand in his face. He did not need this.

Tarik kept his hand in place and remained silent. Wolf remained silent in anticipation of his father's response.

"Reality can be changed in dreams," his father began "..but that does not indicate that the dream is real. Your mind can play tricks on you, Wolf. Do you understand?"

The young Yautja nodded. He understood but that still gave him no comfort. He needed to consult Shalah.

Tarik looked at his son "nothing more now, Wolf." He turned to walk away

"Father," Wolf murmured lowly. Tarik turned. _What now?_

"…I wish to consult Shalah."Wolf gulped the hard lump in his throat.

Tarik stood motionless. _Shalah? For what? Was he insane?_

"Out of the question!" Tarik shouted making Wolf jump at his father's immediate reaction.

"Father…" Wolf began trying to make his father see reason ", something I fear is going to happen-"

"**ENOUGH WOLF!"** Tarik bellowed. He was having none of it.

"**BUT IF YOU WOULD JUST LISTEN**-**" **Wolf bellowed back, now losing his own patience.

"Do _not_ raise your voice to me, Wolf…" Tarik hissed lowly, making his threat clear, grinding his fistsas he advanced closer making Wolf instantly back down.

"It is clear that you need time alone with your thoughts. I advise you to train. We will be coming into our atmosphere soon."

Tarik once again turned his back to the younger Yautja. "Dismissed."

Wolf hesitated, feeling defeated under his father.

"Tarik's shoulders tensed, still sensing his son's presence "_dismissed_, Wolf." Making his point clear to his son.

Understanding Wolf let out a deep sigh "yes, father."

"Humph.." Tarik snorted, his large claws clasped behind his back.

Seeing now that he was neither being seen nor heard, the young Yautja turned and left. Not saying another word.

_The world around me is now becoming brighter as the darkness began to fade. I hurt to open my eyes as the world around me was unfocused and blurry and my body and limbs still hurt. I stretched my arms and felt a painful crack. I winced and remained still for the quick but stinging to pass. When it did I began to slowly flew my wrists and wince again at a terrible pain in one of my wrists. That was when I remembered that one of my wrists were broken._

_I moved my broken wrist slowly, not wanting to damage it further, rubbing it gently as my vision became even clearer. I looked around and found that I was in a large, grand room filled with red luminous inscriptions of my race and hanging on the wall were battle worn masks of Yautja, the polished gleam shining. That was when I remembered;_

_I was brought her by a Yautja. A male. A well respected hunter._

…_.I was rescued. He saved me…there were two….I-I remember now! _

_I tried to think even harder…I remembered that I mate was dead. The one who had caused me so much pain…He was dead and I was…that's right…I'm with pup!_

_My hand traced over my swollen stomach where my pup, my baby was growing. I could feel it…I felt it kicking! It was alive, my baby was kicking!_

_I placed my hand over my pregnant stomach and waited….there! It kicked again! I felt it._

_A smile appeared over my bruised and battered face as tears rolled down my face. My baby. My little one…_

_It continued to kick as I gently massaged my stomach, a small, hoarse purr escaping my throat-_

"_You have awoken…" I heard a voice say from the other side of the room. Alarmed I looked up and saw a large, trim Yautja standing at the door and I realised that it was the same one that had saved me. And that was when I remembered his name; Wolf. _

Wolf looked at this young female that lay before him. Her eyes were only half open and she was shaking a little, from cold or instinctive fear, he did not know and he did not intend to make it worse. He would have to be patient with her. She needed time to recover from the past ordeal and he was not going to inflict any more pain on her. She'd been through enough already!

He advanced closer to the small frame on the bed and immediately saw that she recognised him. She lifted her head up higher to see him come closer to her until he was at the foot of the large bed.

"How are you feeling?" Wolf asked, feeling rather unsure to whether he would get a response from her.

She looked at him and nodded as best she could without hurting her already strained muscles. A low groan came from her throat followed by a hoarse sounding purr.

Wolf nodded in understanding, feeling a great deal of relief at the same time. She appeared to be better. She had been fed, watered and rested. It seemed to be working.

"Do you remember me?" He asked, moving forward.

Again the female nodded before attempting "..W..W-o..lf" but winced, placed a hand around her burning throat. She had not talked for so long and it hurt to do so but it astonished Wolf.

She had said his name? She_ did_ remember him! He moved slowly around the bed until he was closely at her side. She never took her eyes off him.

"What else do you remember?" He asked her, kneeling down to meet her gaze.

But this time there was no attempted response, instead she looked away from him.

"What's wrong?" Wolf asked, his concern growing.

She turned around to face him and gently patted her throat, hoping he would get the message.

"Your throat? Does it hurt you to speak?" The young Yautja asked. He needed to know. The female immediately responded, nodding hastily but soon stopped as the throbbing pain started to return to her body.

He understood. She was still in pain, as he would expect and feeling foolish for feeling that she was otherwise. She was only awake and just regaining her memory!

A low groan escaped the female's throat as the throbbing pain continued. She felt as though her raw throat was burning. She tried to massage her throat until she saw Wolf holding a small canister filled with clear liquid.

"Take this," the young male instructed, holding it to her mouth.

She hesitated for a moment, not knowing whether to take it or not. She gave him a confused look, the confusion clear in her tired eyes.

"It will help," Wolf encouraged, still holding it within her reach.

It worked…

With shaking hands she slowly took the canister out of his hands and brought it to her lips, carefully tipping it backwards and within a few short minutes she had finished the whole canister. She handed it back to him, now purring loudly. The extent of her recovery becoming more apparent now.

Settling down further into the bed, she placed her hands over her pregnant stomach, gently massaging it.

"What's your name?" The young hunter asked.

She looked at him and said nothing for a moment before attempting again "…N-Na-ch'..sh-e" Her voice was improving

"Nach'she?" _Was that right?_

She nodded and squeaked making Wolf chuckle at her response. Suddenly feeling more confident, he reached out and stroked her head, "Nach'she" he repeated, massaging soothing circles on her forehead, making the younger Yautja sigh in relaxation.


	11. Chapter 11

For the next half hour both of them sat in the same position, Nach'she feeling safe and Wolf reassured.

As the time passed she attempted more at speaking and her voice was becoming stronger, Wolf could now understand fully what she was saying and she was not intimidated by him in the least.

"How many cycles are you?" He asked, wanting to know more about her.

She looked up at him "…21..c-cy-cles" She was getting better!

Wolf looked shocked. _21 cycles? She was fully matured adult? But she looked so young and small! He was nearly double her size and he was 23 cycles! They were practically the same and yet there was so much difference between them!_

"W-Wo-lf..." She gave him a weak shake to get his attention but he was too lost in thought! He was staring into thin air; she doubted he had heard her. She sighed, shifting herself into a more comfortable position and was shocked to find how easy it was to do so. The pain in her body was starting to ease and she was slowly beginning to feel stronger.

She shifted again and jumped suddenly feeling her pup kick again. She smiled. The pup was getting stronger too!

Looking down at her stomach she gently placed a hand over the swollen bulge where the pup was growing but felt something else also; Wolf's hand on top of hers.

She winced at the touch.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked, concerned for her shock

Confused, she looked at him. No one ever cared whether she was hurt or not. But he did. She nodded, gently rubbing her already broken wrist, massaging her hand.

"Would you like me to take a look?" He offered.

She paused for a moment but nodded her head slightly, giving him her wrist.

He took her wrist and examined it. He did not touch it. His infrared lenses scanned through the flesh of her hand, scanning through her muscles until the bones in her wrist and hand became clearly visible. They were thin and looked brittle and had a broken wrist in her right hand along with two fractured finger bones.

"A broken wrist ligament and two fractured finger bones." The young Yautja observed from what he had seen.

Nach'she nodded. She already knew it was broken. She knew _she_ was broken! And it was all because of that _vicious creature _that she had known as her _mate. Nothing more than a vicious, mass-murdering Bad-Blood. _

She let out a low growl that soon turned into what Wolf thought to be a snarl. He knew something was wrong as he looked down and saw both her weak hands clench into painfully tight fists.

"Nach," He called her, cupping her chin, turning her head gently to meet his eyes, but immediately seeing tears come from hers.

"It's alright."He reassured her but she averted her eyes.

"Nach, look at me." He commanded softly. She did, tears still welling up in her eyes.

He leaned closer to her "memories can hurt," he whispered using one of his clawed fingers to gently wipe the tears still rolling down the sides of her face "…but only if you let them." And he knew about painful memories. But what had happened next was something Wolf had not expected in the least; she hugged him.

Wolf sat still as her arms wrapped around him, her face burying into his chest, tears still falling. He didn't know what to do. He hadn't expected her to suddenly hug him and yet he was not shocked by it.

Not knowing what else to do or say, he reached out and carefully wrapped his arms around her, holding her as she let more tears come.

He continued to hold her, trying to comfort her as best he could until he felt her go limp against him.

Knowing that she had completely lost consciousness, Wolf sighed, trying to unwrap her arms still holding onto him before finally laying her back down and covering her with a thick blanket.

_Just as well _Wolf thought _she was exhausted and both she and the pup need to rest._

Finally standing up he felt the bones in his arms, legs and spine crack as he stretched, flexing his now sore muscles.

Waiting until the pain had eased in his neck and back, he turned around and was just about to leave the room before gazing back at her now sleeping form, She looked so peaceful and yet so vulnerable at the same time. The young Yautja sighed and left the room.

She reminded him so much of his own mother. She had suffered a similar fate at the hands of Bad-Bloods, she had been taken as his father had told him. He had never really known his mother, he had very little memory of her. All he knew about her was that he missed her dearly and wished he had got a chance to have known her as his mother….

_He was only a little pup at the time, running around chasing flying insects, trying to jump and catch them and always got frustrated when they swooped higher and he could not catch them. They always got away from him! He chased them for hours, losing himself following them, always trying to find new ways to outsmart them! He never caught them! And yet Scar had always been able to snatch them out of the air easily! It wasn't fair!_

_He and Scar had grown up together, done everything together! And been everywhere together! Both Scar's father and his had been close friends since they were young and that is how they came to know one another, they were like brothers._

He remembered now….

_They had been chasing those insects, both him and Scar counting how many they had caught. As usual Scar had caught a lot of them and Wolf… how he remembered how proud he had been when he had finally caught one! He was so proud! He could not wait to show his mother and father!_

_He had heard rumours that both his parents had returned from their journey. They had been away for a few weeks. His father, his mother, Scar's father and some more Yautja from his father's clan._

_He couldn't wait to see them! That is what was different about him as a pup. Most of the other pups his age weren't bothered about their parents, they were so busy going off on their own and exploring the world around them. But he had always been attached to his parents, including his mother and he couldn't wait to see her!_

_He remembered seeing his father's ship land the slow descent of the ship's ramp. He remembered seeing a few of members of his father's clan appear first, soon followed by Scar's father, then his own father. He remembered rushing up to them! He remembered searching for his mother among them but could not find her._

_He remembered calling out for her with no response. He remembered his father picking him up and taking him out of the ship, seeing Scar beside his own father, following the Elder out of the ship._

_He remembered his father's silence as his father carried him. _

" _Mother?" The little pup asked, looking around him_

_His father shook his head but said nothing, still overcome with grief of what had passed._

"_Where….mother?.." The little pup asked again, oblivious and again his father said nothing, only holding the little pup tighter into him. He was all he had now._

"_Mother?" The little Yautja's voice was breaking, tears welling up in his eyes as he held tightly into his father, finally letting tears come….._


	12. Chapter 12

He remembered. He remembered it like it happened the previous day. A memory his own grief had drowned out and yet he refused to believe it as a pup. He still believed that she would come back. But she never did. She was gone. His father had lost his mate and he had lost his mother.

_Memories can hurt…but only if you let them_

They were his very words. And yet here he was, letting his own tears fall.

Wolf, being himself, had always kept his personal feelings hidden, especially from his father concerning the matter of his mother but now it was becoming so hard to keep everything concealed like had done before. He simply couldn't. For the first time in his life as a Yaujta hunter, he felt fear.

Fear for that young female, Nach'she and fear for his own sanity, with haunting memories of events long passed and glimpses of an uncertain future.

Stretching backwards, he grimaced at the sounds of his bones cracking, granted that he had not trained in a while to keep his body in shape.

Wolf smiled at the thought. Training had always calmed him down when he was stressed, worried or angry and it seemed like the perfect solution.

For the first time, Wolf chirruped positively as he turned in the opposite direction to the 'Training and Weaponry Facility'

By the time he got there, he saw that Hiju, Scar and Tak'shun already occupied the room.

Hiju and Tak'shun both doing push-ups and covered in sweat from working out and Scar were lifting weights; he too was completely covered in sweat.

"Gkaun-yte, Wolf." Scar greeted, nodding his head in respect. _(Hello, Wolf)_

"Gkaun-yte, Mei-hswei." Wolf smiled as he greeted the other young Yautja. (_Hello, brother)_

Scar smiled. It was true, they were like brothers. Brothers in all but blood. They had done everything together ever since they were both pups.

Wolf returned the slight smile and soon along with Scar, resumed with his training exercises.

They continued to participate in their exercises as well as their combat exercises, practicing with each other to test their skill and agility for the oncoming hunts when they reached home. They were all looking forward to returning to their home-world again.

They continued with their combat exercises for the next hour, each taking turns in combat trials until they were eventually interrupted by Wolf's father, Elder Tarik, who stood at the large doorway with expressionless mask over his face, inscribed with the native language of the Yautja.

Tak'shun and Hiju were the first to notice him as both Wolf and Scar were oblivious, still practicing. Tarik waited patiently. However Tak'shun and Hiju knew that would possibly be short-lived.

"Wolf…" Tak'shun whispered

"Scar…" Hiju whispered too until they eventually noticed him and immediately stood up.

"Father…" Wolf said in complete surprise "..I did not see you,"

"Obviously." Tarik remarked.

Feeling embarrassed under his father's gaze, Wolf remained silent.

Tarik cleared his throat, a low growl escaping "no matter, I have come to inform you that we have just entered the Ta'shula atmosphere. We will be landing soon. Be ready."

"I will be father." Wolf assured.

And with a low chirrup his father left the room, leaving the four of them to their thoughts.

Within a half hour they had all assembled on the bridge with Elder Tarik as the engines of the ship were finally being shut down into 'hibernation' mode.

They had all adorned their armour, carried their weapons, their trophies and each wore their own distinctive mask. Each one a blooded hunter.

Just as the ship's ramp was about to descend, Wolf appeared, in full armour along with his own mask, his weapons fastened and in his arms was the still sleeping body of Nach'she. She immediately caught the attention of the other Yautja on the ship. She was still so thin and fragile and her pregnancy was visible to the others and it angered the other Yautja. What happened to her was not funny…it was disgraceful, dishonourable and degrading! She had more than one purpose!

A few even growled, upon seeing her poor condition. _Dishonour!_

She was breathing lightly as Wolf carried her. The other Yautja hunters including Scar, Hiju and Tak'shun watched them both as he walked past them to where his father stood.

Tarik looked down at her. Wolf had covered her in a thick blanket and even still he could see her shivering slightly. She had no clothes when they had found her on Vanjuin. She had nothing.

"How is she, Wolf?" The Elder asked, quietly, not wanting to wake her.

"She's holding on, father." Wolf replied as he shifted her gently in his arms.

Tarik nodded. "And what of her pup?"

"She still carries it." Sadly, it was all Wolf could say. He did not know its fate and she still needed help, emotionally _and_ physically.

Understanding, Tarik bowed his head to look at the sleeping female bundled in his son's arms, gently stroking the back of her head, making her stir slightly in her sleep.

Wolf also watched, chirruping softly as Nach'she resettled in his arms, just before the ramp of the ship let out a loud hiss and slowly began to descend, bright rays of morning sunlight illuminating the inside of the ship, almost blinding them all along with the sounds of familiar chirrups and low induced growls coming from the rays of sunlight.

They were home!


	13. Chapter 13

All of the Yautja hunters, finally home, stood up straight as they began to follow Elder Tarik as he strode slowly down the ship's ramp, his long cloak blowing at the air hit against him.

The other hunters including Wolf, Scar, Hiju and Tak'shun moved down the ship's steep ramp and past the gleaming rays of light, Wolf shading Nach'she's eyes as she again, began to stir in his sleep, until they were finally out of the ship and soon surrounded by lush vegetation, the sounds of birds echoing throughout the large trees and the rippling sounds of running water running straight from the Tulu Mountains.

Their settlement was situated just below the great mountains. A truly beautiful sight. For Wolf, it was a _paradise_.

_I'm back…_

The young Yautja breathed in, hearing the wild sounds around him and also the sounds of the other Yautja whom they had returned to. His people.

He, with Nach'she still in his arms followed his father as he strode alongside Scar and Tak'shun, Hiju beside Elder Tarik as they were greeted in relief by their people both male and female alike.

They had finally returned after so long!

They had left many months ago. But they had left for a sporting game hunt. They had left an extermination party. Wolf knew and had once feared for his people as his father had. Over time emerging clan's of Bad-Bloods began to grow in numbers and had once posed a great threat to his people's survival. That was why they had left. They had left to ensure that his people would never be put in such a risk ever again.

That was why there lived where they did. They had only been on this planet for little over a cycle and only now where they finding their new way of life.

His previous home, the home he had known for most of his life had been destroyed by Bad-Bloods. Evidence of his people wiped out. His people either killed or taken prisoner. He had no doubt that they had met the same fate as Nach'she had, only not as lucky to survive as she had been.

_The whole reality of it disgusted him!_

Both he and his father managed to escape along with Scar and Hiju. They had found this backwater planet and had settled.

The other Yautja including Tak'shun had found _them_ and were welcomed.

That was when they had formed a community together. That was what they had had in common.

Wolf sighed knowing that the threat of Bad-Bloods were still out there.

_He hated them! They had no honour! No morals! They were nothing! _

Sometimes he was even disgusted to know that they were the same species as him. _It degraded him!_

Taking a deep breath he shifted Nach'she into a more comfortable position in his arms, he looked down and saw weak eyes looking up at him as he carried her into the small village.

Her breathing had calmed and she appeared to be no longer frightened as other members of the Yautja clan some armoured and masked, come not, approached him with Nach'she still in his arms.

They came so close to her, looking at her rather pathetic appearance but they did not judge her. It was clear that she was pregnant, even through the blanket.

She never made a sound as her eyes travelled, looking around her new surroundings and the other Yautja surrounding her and Wolf, especially as they were approached by another large Yautja, only a little larger than Wolf.

"Hello, Ku'tan," She heard Wolf greet the large male Yautja as he loomed over her, covering her in his shadow.

"Welcome back, Wolf." Ku'tan greeted to the young Yautja before looking down at her shadowed form.

"Who is this?" He asked in deep voice almost intimidating voice, and yet there was something that told her that there was nothing vicious or intimidating about him.

"Her name's Nach'she," Wolf explained looking down at her, noticing her eyes were fixed Ku'tan, making him and Wolf chuckle. Neither Yautja had any reason to look at her any differently as they would look at each other. They had all suffered a similar fate to Nach'she. She was not a stranger.

But _Before_ she was frightened and confused. _Now _it was clear thatshe was just merely curious.

"Have you seen my sister, lately?" Wolf asked the larger male, breaking the silence between them.

Nach'she looked at Wolf with confusion. _He had a sister? Really?_

Ku'tan shook his head 'no'

Wolf scoffed. _Typical Vitani._ There one minute then gone the next. Wolf had always joked about putting a tracker on her which usually earned him a punch to the ribs. Vitani, being his older sister had always used the advantage of being bigger than her brother as females tended to be larger than the males.

Suddenly Nach'she gasped and jumped again, immediately holding her swollen bulge, startling both males.

"Nach! Are you alright?" Wolf asked, worriedly in concern.

She let out a low groan as she closed her eyes "….ki..ck.."

Wolf leaned closer to her "kick?"

She nodded weakly….

_The pup kicked. She'll possibly be having it with a few months. _Wolf smiled

"Is she alright, Wolf?" Ku'tan asked, concerned, after seeing what had just happened.

Breathing a sigh of relief, the young hunter nodded "she's fine, her pup just kicked."

Ku'tan 's eyes widened "_pup?"_

Wolf nodded. He was feeling rather tired now.

Ku'tan stepped closer and placed a hand over her head. She was too warm. He looked straight at Wolf with concern "Wolf. If she's pregnant, she needs to be brought to a medic. She's really burning up."

Wolf looked down at her worriedly before looking back at Ku'tan before he felt her forehead. He was right. She was burning up a lot.

Then, without any further hesitation, he pulled the blanket around her tightly before setting off in search of the medical facility, Ku'tan following close behind.

It wasn't long before they found it in the centre of the settlement and Wolf brought her inside the large structure.


	14. Chapter 14

The inside of the medical hut was indeed large with dozens of various tubes and vials filled with blue and clear liquid as well as vials of green blood and yellow urine samples for various illnesses.

In another corner of the room were wooden shelves; each row soldered onto the side of the wall, all the way along the numerous constructed shelves were silver medical tools of all shapes and sizes. Nach'she cringed seeing them. They looked fierce.

_Were they going to be used on her?_

Wolf, feeling her tense continued to hold her close to him as he continued to look about the room before he heard a deep voice, almost demanding voice "can I help you?" Jumping, he looked around to see a large, muscular female Yautja looming over him, her stare intense making Wolf gulp. She was absolutely huge.

Wolf knew that it would be best to at least say something, even if she was extremely intimidating to him.

"She needs medical attention," He finally spoke, gesturing to Nach'she in his arms, who was looking just as shocked as he was, if not _more_!

The large female let out a grunt, looking down at Nach'she pitiful form.

"She's with pup.." Wolf added, trying to breaking the tension between the three of them.

The large female looked up giving a questioning look "are you the pup's father?"

_What? _Wolf's eyes widened _"no!" _Hewas shocked.

_Him? The pup's father? How could he be? The pup's father was…. _Wolf growled.

Rolling her eyes, the large female continued examining Nach'she, noticing her nervousness towards her.

"I need to examine her stomach," The large female said as she instructed Wolf to lay Nach'she on a nearby bed for a proper examination. It was vital her pregnancy was confirmed.

Nach'she immediately looked frightened as she was taken out of Wolf's arms and laid on the bed; she tried to hold onto him.

"It's alright, Nach," Wolf smiled, stroking her arm in a soothing gesture.

Noticing the weak female was naked underneath she bent down to Nach "I need to remove this…" she told her as gently as she could, gesturing towards the blanket she was covered with.

"And I need_ you_ to _turn around_." She ordered sharply towards Wolf. She would not expose her in front of a male standing in the room.

Wolf looked to Nach who looked at him with pleading eyes, tears now falling from them.

_Without him near her she was terrified.._

Feeling a tiny surge guilt for letting her go, he stepped forward so he was now standing closer to the bed, letting Nach'she hold onto one of his hands before turning his back as the larger female removed the blanket and began to examine the younger female lying before her.

The larger female looked all over her body for signs of damage or abuse. The telltale signs of long term abuse was clear through numerous healing cuts and scabs all over hear body as well as purple and yellow bruises, some just beginning to fade and some still swollen.

The Yautja shook her head. This was sad. _Very sad._

Violent domestic abuse to females. It was the _one thing_ she despised! It ravaged her own past…she had never looked at males the same way again. She never would…_Ever_

As she continued to examine Nach'she she found more evidence of violent abuse_. _Her wrist was indeed broken and her fingers fractured and she had at least one broken rib which from her knowledge was already showing signs of healing.

It was clear…

This had been going on for _months!_

Finally when she moved down to Nach'she's abdomen she gently massaged around the swollen bulge where her pup was growing. Just from the bulge alone she could tell that this female was indeed pregnant.

It made the larger Yautja heave a sigh of relief. From what she could see, the pup had not been harmed but just to be sure of the unborn pup's health was stable she could scan Nach'she's womb to insure that she was not in danger of a miscarriage.

She turned to face Wolf with stern eyes "_You…." _She growled.

He looked at her immediately, her eyes narrowed "make yourself useful…" She gestured to the next room, the entrance covered with a dried out animal hide.

She was not going to leave a naked, pregnant female alone in the company of a _male. There was no chance…_

Reluctantly, Wolf did as he was ordered, assuring a now frightened Nach'she that he would be right back, petting her head in an attempt to calm her,

"_Move.." _The larger female hissed at him, covering Nach'she's body from him

_What did I ever do you? _Wolf thought as he left the chamber and went through a draped animal hide, into the room that was reserved for storing larger medical equipment.

Within a few minutes and constant shouting from the larger Yautja on what the machine looked like, he emerged again carrying the large metal scanner over to where Nach'she lay.

He tried to set it down as gently as he could, the larger female heating up the scanner so that it would be able to recognise the unborn pup within Nach'she's womb.

Once it was ready, she looked at the young female "ready?" She asked gently

Nach'she looked at Wolf who gave a reassuring nod before she looked back at the larger female and nodded too.

"Alright," She muttered as she prepared to scan the young female's womb. Before she once again removed the blanket to reveal the young female's naked body, she looked at Wolf and moved one of her clawed fingers in a circular motion, indicating for him to turn around.

Sighing deeply he did as he was told and turned his back, letting Nach'she take hold of one of his hands.

By now the machine had heated up and was now vibrating softly as she placed it over the young Yautja's swollen bulge and gently traced it over the swollen area where the pup was growing. The image appeared in front of her and she could now see the tiny formation of a baby Yautja. She could now see its tiny hands and feet. She could see it moving slightly against the umbilical cord, in response to the scanner against Nach'she's womb.

The tiny baby's mandibles and dreadlocks had not yet formed, but she could still see the faint bones in the side and top of the unborn pup's head and face that would soon become its mandibles and dreadlocks.

As the larger female continued to scan the unborn pup, she could already tell that it was forming well as she could tell by its shape and size.

Satisfied with the scan, she smiled as she was just about to shut down the scanner until something caught her attention

She looked closer at the image of the pup and saw a strange developing formation at the side of the already developing pup which Nach'she was carrying.

She had not seen that before as proceeded to do a double scan, this time scanning in three different mode.

Something was there…

She narrowed her eyes, looking at the screen while her hand guided the scanner down the sides of the swollen bulge, the image on the screen moving with the scanner until when finally she scanned down the left side of Nach'she's womb, opposite the pup, the image became clear; it was another unborn pup

The larger female's heart leapt at the sudden realization….

Nach'she was pregnant with twins!


	15. Chapter 15

Deep within the heart of the Ta'shula jungles another large female Yautja sat perfectly still in one of the jungle's great ancient trees, stealthily stalking her latest target; Matula, a large four-legged vegetation grazing creature that usually dwelled within the densest areas of the jungles engulfing the majority of the backwater planet.

She had been watching the same one for hours, observing it, watching how it moved and how it reacted to the sounds of the surroundings around it.

Beginning to move again, she silently moved sideways across the tall canopy branches she was perched upon,

To her advantage the dense vegetation gave her covering and camouflage as she kept her eyes on her prize.

She could also see that the creature was completely oblivious to her presence as it moved directly below her.

_Perfect!_

Taking deep but silent breathes she pulled out a bow that was attached onto her back along with a long, slender stick that had been skilfully sharpened to a piercing tip.

Placing the long spear like splint into her bow she brought up her arms and positioned the tip of the spike to the creature's eye.

She knew she didn't have long to strike. The Matula were typical herd creatures so they were naturally always on the move, making it difficult for them to be brought down in hunts.

They also had another evolutionary feature that made them difficult in a hunt. They had the ability to run on two legs when face with real danger so she had to ensure that she did not startle it in any way so it was of vital importance that she timed this right!

Clenching her large clawed hands around her hunting weapons even tighter, she breathed in and moved closer to get a better striking range from her high position.

The female Yautja breathed in feeling her chest muscles tighten as she pulled the sharpened point back further, aiming it vertically downwards towards the still oblivious creature as it continued grazing the lush vegetation.

She was almost in perfect range! _Just one more movement…._

She snapped a branch.

Alarmed, the creature looked up.

She fired the shot!

Death was immediate.

The female smirked as she watched the creature collapse in a limp heap. _A clean kill. _

The young huntress breathed a deep sigh of relief as she looped her timber bow around her neck before leaping off the branch she was perched on, quickly reaching up in mid-air to cling to another and then another before she eventually landed firmly on her feet.

The still silent Yautja huntress looked over her body insuring her weapons were still attached. Her bow was secured around her neck, a blood-stained dagger at her ankle, as well as a number of well sharpened splints; her bows were strapped firmly around her back and from her waist there hung a round container filled with extremely poisonous darts carved from the same strong timber as her bow and arrows were and on the other side of her waist there hung a thin dart shooter with her people's language carved into the wood.

She looked over to the creature's now lifeless body, its face soaked in deep crimson, running down onto the vegetation, pooling beside its head.

It was a successful hunt. And it made her proud knowing that she had only hunted this jungle for a few cycles and already she could already feel herself becoming more and more knowledgeable about her surroundings and what to expect while hunting.

She was also becoming more adapted to the environment and open surroundings around her as well as using basic tools and weaponry.

She had always preferred to hunt the 'traditional' way instead of using the advanced technological weaponry to hunt her prey.

She preferred it this way because she had made all her weapons and tools by hand. She had taught herself everything she knew. She taught herself to hunt and she was becoming more successful.

No one had to tell her how to do what she did. She knew the hunting trade.

She knew that to succeed in an open hunt, key elements had to be learned about the prey her people hunted. She stalked her prey. She observed them, watching their every move. She had learned where they migrated during the wet and dry season. She had learned how to separate the young ones from the herd and had proved herself more than capable of hunting on her own.

She strode over to the lifeless animal and with one rough pull she retrieved her now blood soaked arrow that was embedded within its penetrated eyes. The young Yautja chirruped in satisfaction as she knelt down beside the carcass and heaved her prize over her shoulders.

It was a good kill.

The animal was a good enough size so there would be a fair amount of meat on the carcass. The hide could be put to use as clothing, roofs and containers for weapons and the bones could easily be crafted into more efficient hunting tools.

A successful hunt.

_Twins? She was carrying twins? _

Nach'she was on the verge of hyperventilating, her eyes wide with fear as panicked whimpers escaped her raw throat. _She did not have the strength to carry and give birth to twins!_

Whimpering, she closed her eyes as tears fell. _She could not do this…._

She looked to Wolf with pleading eyes.

Wolf closed his eyes, sighing deeply. He understood completely. Her body was still so weak after everything she had been through. And now she was carrying _two_ pups! She needed so much help and without the strength to carry _two_ unborn pups until their ready to be born, both mother and pup's future was uncertain.

Wolf's chest muscles clenched, he_ hated_ to think of such things but he knew that there was always a darker side to reality and the uncertain future.

_A future I fear will come to pass…_ Wolf opened his eyes…_but unclear the future still is_. _Everything that has not come to pass is uncertain._

The young Yautja smiled… _Not come to pass._

The young blooded hunter looked down at the young female to find her asleep in his arms.

"I gave her a mild sedative. She was exhausted." He heard a deep voice behind him, Wolf turned around to see the large female Yautja standing behind him, her muscular arms folded.

Wolf nodded, but still did not look her in the eye. For him to tell the honest truth, she scared him. Her sheer size alone intimidated him beyond belief. But he knew that she was no danger to Nach'she. She cared about her greatly and so did _he_.

Wolf smiled at the sudden realization; that was the _only_ thing they had in common.

The large female, cocked her large head, seeing how this young male was reacting towards the now sleeping female, how he was massaging her hand in his, how he _never_ took his eyes off her. _How could a male be so gentle to a female? _

The large female scoffed. _A gentle male is too rare a sight in the times we now live in. Too rare._

She continued to stand and watch as the young hunter began to gently rub the bulge of her pregnant stomach. Then she noticed her young patient slowly move her head, towards the young male. She was beginning to stir.

The muscular female quietly stepped forward towards Nach'she and Wolf. "There is nothing more for you here now, pup."

Nodding, but barely hearing what she had said in the first place, Wolf still continued to sit by Nach'she's bedside, continuing to gently pet her arm as he watched the slow rise and fall of her chest underneath the thin blanket covering her body.

Seeing her voice go unnoticed, and not liking it, especially from that of a _male,_ the large female advanced closer, placing a firm, clawed hand on Wolf's shoulder, startling the you male. He looked straight up at her.

Satisfied at his startled reaction, the large female's eyes narrowed _"time to go." _Her voice commanding, making her point clear.

"I" Wolf admitted looking back to Nach'she.

The large female Yautja growled threateningly, moving slightly closer. _She would __not__ be walked over by a __male__. Those days were over!_

Wolf, knowing better than to start a conflict with her, sighed as he slowly rose to his feet. His eyes never leaving Nach'she, even as larger female took him firmly by his shoulder, escorting him out without hesitation.

Once he was finally '_thrown out_' of the medical hut he brushed himself off only to see the large female leaning against the entrance, her arms folded, as if she were guarding it, waiting expectantly for him to leave.

"Take care of Nach'she," Wolf chirruped softly as he turned around to face her. He could at least try to maintain the peace.

Neither the female nor her expression changed. _"Goodbye."_

_Very well, _Wolf sighed as he took one last glance at the sleeping Nach'she before finally turning around and walking away into the centre of the settlement. The Yautja were now lighting the torches that lit up the village at night as dusk was fast approaching, some stars already appearing in the sky.

The young hunter looked around him as the torches laminated the settlement. Some other Yautja were sitting, growling and chirruping amongst themselves, some mothers carrying their sleeping pups.

Wolf continued to look around his surrounding as he walked, some Yautja nodding their heads to him in respect and he bowed his head to them, smiling and chirruping softly in response.


	16. Chapter 16

At his own, evenly relaxed pace he made his way into the very heart of the Yautja settlement, occasionally passing his fellow male Yautja, most commonly beating their chests to each other as a sign of respect and admiration to whichever hunter possessed the most trophies from their hunt or had the highest status usually earned within the hunt.

The sun had now set and the whole settlement was nearly quiet. The pups had been brought to bed for the night along with the adults, both male and female alike who had also retired for the night.

The young male smiled as he walked. The mission was complete. Nach'she was safe and receiving _proper_ medical care. _Now... _Wolf thought; _now he could have time to himself._

He could hear the birds still chirruping and the distant waters continuing to flow the Great Mountains... _This was paradise_.

"Paradise," the young hunter breathed as he casually made his way over to a nearby camp fire just at the edge of one of the settlement's many clearings. Settling himself down by the fires edge, he could instantly feel the heat radiating off his skin.

Sitting close to the blaze he could see the tiny embers flow from the flames, the cackling of the fire as the other Yautja around it growled and chirruped as the feasted hungrily on a large Matula that lay roasting on a spit.

Wolf continued to sit motionless and stare into the fire until he suddenly winced as he felt the pained rumble come from his stomach. He placed his large clawed hand over his stomach. He honestly remember that last time he had actually sat down and had a decent meal.

His stomach rumbled again... Even louder this time, leaving him feeling slightly nauseous. He let out a growl of sudden frustration; He couldn't take it anymore!

Making up his mind, he kept his hand still firmly placed over his stomach he hoisted his muscular bulk off the ground and over to the roasting animal. After finding a safe distance to stand away from the fire, he pulled out a hunting dagger that was tucked in a hide sheath by the side of his leg. Holding a firm grip on the blade he guided it over the creature's blackened hide, already feeling the blade heat in his hand.

He scanned the carcass and wasn't long before he finally found a soft looking spot just below the shoulder. Without any hesitation he drove his knife into the Matula's roasted hide to carve out some of the tender meat inside.

It was only then he found out that the creature's carcass was _too _roasted; his blade, too embedded within the carcass and refusing to retract. In an attempt to pry the knife from the body he placed on hand over the sizzling carcass, burning his hand, seething. The knife still embedded, his hand burnt.

Looking at his now blistered palm, the young Yautja rolled his eyes. He couldn't even get a piece of _food_ without a fight! And on top of that; this creature was _already_ _dead! _And here he was fighting with _it!_

Minutes passed and after a few vein efforts, he stopped and let out another frustrated growl. His blade was stuck tight! As was his dinner!_ Neither_ was budging!

Sighing, he stood motionless, finally giving in.

_Oh Gods. _He continued to stand in the same position with his hand over his eyes as he thought. If he couldn't do it the apparent 'hard' way then he guessed that he would just have to try the _easy_ way.

Finally opening his eyes again, he walked back over the still roasting carcass and placed an extremely firm grip on the creatures front let, took a deep breath and with a loud snarl he ripped the creatures limb cleanly from the socket, retrieving his knife in the process!

Stumbling back a step as a result of the impact, he looked down to see the creature's entire limp still sizzling in his hands, the smell of the cooked flesh making his mouth water.

Hearing his stomach growl again, he knew he couldn't hold it off any longer! Turning around, he hastily returned to his seat by the fire before finally sinking his upper and lower teeth into the roasted meat, his large mandibles locking around the limb, pulling off a long strip of tender fat. He closed his eyes as he slowly chewed, savouring the taste of the soft, moist meat under the crisped hide.

_Perfect _he sighed as he eventually swallowed.

"And I thought _I _was the one with the appetite," Scar quipped, slowly walking over to the roasted carcass for his second round of meat.

"...'m hungry," Wolf said, his mouth full.

"Yes, we can see that, Wolf." Another male Yautja, Zunte', chirruped as he contently ate his share of the kill.

Wolf glanced briefly up at the other hunters, listening briefly in on their conversations before once again focusing on his meal, tenderly pulling off long strips of tender meat, blood still dripping from the fat. They then sat in silence until Zunte' suddenly sat forward, pulling out his own flint-made knife to carve off another piece of roasted meat.

"How is your mate, Zunte'" another hunter sitting beside Wolf asked.

At this, Zunte' smiled, "she is due any day."

The reason Zunte' had remained behind at the time of the other hunter's departure; he had chosen to remain with his mate, with Elder Tarik's permission. She had been over five months pregnant when the others had left and now here she was, due to give birth any day now. He was going to be a father to his first born pup. Whether it was a son or a daughter, he did not care.

"You must be proud," one of his fellow hunters commented, stretching with a bellowing yawn.

Zunte' smiled "I am proud of Ki'dana,"

"As are we all, brother." Wolf replied smiling.

Zunte' nodded his head. He knew they were, and he was proud. The older male sat and ate in silence, thinking of his beautiful mate and what their unborn pup would be.

None of the other Yautja sitting around Zunte' brought him out of his deep thoughts. They all continued to sit around the fire, eating in silence, listening to the burning firewood cackle.

As he continued to eat at his meal, Wolf closed his eyes and just sat. Relaxed and content.

It was not long before Vitani finally reached the settlement's location, hidden behind the canopy trees. All that could be seen were the settlement's burning torches, which she had been relieved to see. She had been hunting for hours and still only had the one kill, but still she knew, one kill was better than no kill.

When she finally reached the settlement, she saw that the camp's torches were still brightly lit, that gave the blackened night sky a faded glow as it illuminated tiny stars, making them clearly visible. Vitani looked up and smiled; it was a beautiful sight.

Letting out a small sigh, she secured the carcass that was tied to her back as she slowly continued on her way through the settlement. As she walked she saw other females sitting on the timber-made steps to some of their huts, some of them holding their small pups, already asleep in their arms. They were holding them tenderly but also protectively. She saw this and at the same time could not help thinking about her _own_ mother. She had no memory of her.

Still continuing to watch the little pups, she smiled, knowing that these little ones would grow up knowing who their mother was, instead of having _no_ memory of her at all. Shaking her head, the large female sighed deeply. She wished she had known her mother. But no matter how hard she had tried in the past, she just could not recall her nor could she memorise her. To her, her mother was lost.

Seeing it best to keep moving on, she continued on her way. Her kill and weapons securely fastened to her back, her knife carved from bone sheathed around her ankle.

The large female continued to walk at her own steady pace; passing by males who sat around their dimly lit campfires, chirruping and occasionally giving one another a respectful shake to the shoulder.

As she glanced around the quietened settlement she saw another dimply lit campfire just ahead of her and from what she could already smell, they were roasting Matula. Closing her eyes as the smell of roasted meat drifted through the air, she grimaced as she felt her stomach painfully contorted. She could not ignore it any longer. She needed to eat!

Setting her sights for the campfire ahead of her, she quickened her pace, trying to ignore the growing discomfort in her stomach.

When she finally reached the campfire, she saw that the already roasting Matula was nearly gone, only a few strips of smoked muscle and the flame charred bones remained.

Letting out a low growl, the large female Yautja gazed down to notice that the four male Yautja sitting around the fire were completely unaware to her presence.

Folding her muscular arms, Vitani stood behind them and watched. They were oblivious. The large female rolled her eyes, carefully pulling the vine-made straps securing the kill to her back towards her. Skilfully undoing the overlapping straps, she slowly loosened her fastened kill, lifting it in the air with relative ease as she took a firm hold of its hind legs and then without warning, dropped the butchered creature in front of the oblivious Yautja, startling them!

Jumping in shock as the creature hit the ground in front of them, the four male Yautja turned around, immediately looking up to see the large female's shadowy form looming over them. Her small eyes reflecting against the small embers of the campfire.

"Vitani!" Wolf gaped in genuine surprise. The large female looked down at him, silent and expressionless. "Where have you been, sister?" The younger male asked her, shifting slightly in his seat, the warm fire radiating off his back and shoulders.

Vitani remained silent, only pointing to the kill that she had thrown before them. Wolf looked at the kill. The young male nodded, she must have been hunting in the Ta'shula region again. Large preys such as the Mautla were scarce in the areas inhabited by the Yautja.

Zunte', however, who was now sitting beside Wolf, looked down at the kill that she had thrown before them in admiration as he inspected the kill for himself. Clean arrow shot to the eye. An instantaneous kill.

Zunte' was impressed. He was nearly twice her age and could tell that she was learning fast for her age. He looked up at her with a smile, "an impressive kill, Vitani."

"Thank you, Zunte'" She smiled, her voice deep, "how is Ki'dana?" She asked him as she carefully set down her hand-made weapons.

"She is due to give birth any day, now." Zunte' chirruped in response. Immediately thinking of his beautiful Ki-dana.

Looking at Zunte', Vitani smiled at the thought of another pup was being born. She had seen other pups born within the past few seasons and now Zunte''s mate was due to have one. She cherished the thought.

But once again she felt her stomach painfully contort with a growl, snapping her out of her immersed thoughts as she realized the longer she went on without food, the more painful her stomach was going to feel and the more nauseous she was going to feel also.

Eventually relieving herself of her hunting tools, she looked at the nearly devoured Matula roasting on the timber-made spit.

Steadily, she walked over to the roasting carcass, slowly circling it as she searched for any sections of tender meat. There was hardly any except for the fattening flesh of the creature's rump. It would have to do, as she was not going to slowly roast her _own_ kill only to have to it devoured immediately after.

Seeing that the fire was dimly lit she decided that it would be best to still keep her distance from it, feeling the insulated heat remediate off her legs and ankles as she bent down to retrieve the only hunting tool that she still had fastened to her; her bone carved hunting knife.

Placing a firm grip on the handle, she held it tight as she plunged her blade swiftly into the roasted meat, feeling as her knife sank deeper into the tenderised meat and with a loud, echoing growl, she pulled the fattened rump cleanly off the backend of the carcass as well as hearing the sickening snap of its lower vertebra which came cleanly off with it.

Now, looking at the carcass which only had one half to it now, and was almost nothing but a charred skeleton, she saw that everything; the skin, the muscles, the fat and even the internal organs had been completely devoured and she would remake more of her vital hunting tools out of the creatures charred bones. Nothing was wasted on a carcass. Prey this size was too hard to come by now and whatever chance the Yautja got to hunt prey like this, they took it!

And Vitani was_ not_ going to waste the opportunity to feed, mainly fat or not. She would eat it!

Still satisfied with her luck, she turned around and slowly walked back to the other Yautja who were now just relaxing and chirruping to one another, the fire now a pleasant glow.

Eventually seeing a quite place to sit down and eat, she sat down beside Scar who was laying with his head back, his arms folded and his eyes closed.

Finally able to make herself comfortable beside the warmth of the fire, she rested the tip of her knife on one hand and held the handle in the other as she slowly began to eat the roasted rump. She closed her eyes after she took her first bite, savouring the tender taste, the crimson saliva dripping from her mouth. She purred in content. _Perfect._

As she continued to eat her meal in silence, the others continued to rest. Scar had fallen asleep and Wolf was beginning to fall asleep also. Zunte' still remained awake. He just sat staring into the fire. The fire reflecting in his eyes. Everything was silent. All that could be faintly heard was the faint cackling of the fire as it continued to burn.

Once Vitani had eventually finished off her fattening meal, she too, could almost feel her eyes beginning to close and soon, her world went black.


	17. Chapter 17

As the night steadily progressed, the settlement continued to sleep...except for one. In the darkness of her bedchamber, another female Yautja had awoken suddenly from a dreamless sleep. Her entire body was now bathed in sweat, her breathing rapid as she felt another sharp, contorting pain coming from her swollen abdomen. Attempting to move herself out of her bed she was immediately struck with another sharp pain!

Slightly shaking, she slowly put her head in-between her legs as a terrible nausea came over her. Keeping her breathing steady as she waited for the nausea to pass, she slowly lifted her head, taking another deep breath as she attempted to stand only to have her hands cling protectively around her abdomen as her legs buckled from underneath her.

She let out a pained cry as she fell, only to realise her water had broke!

The female Yautja clutched her stomach shutting her eyes as more and more sharp pains struck her, making her arch her back in agony as they ceased to stop.

Letting out another pained cry, this one even louder than the last as it ruptured the silence of the settlement, waking other Yautja, both male and female as they immediately became aware of the painful sounding cry, instantly knowing that it had come from one of the females.

Ki-dana!

As another constricting pain shot through her body she let out another agonising cry, her eyes shut tightly as she felt her first contraction, her arms wrapped protectively around her swollen abdomen, she could already her chirrups and growls coming from outside her hut. The others had now awoken. Even with her eyes shut tight, she could still hear them approaching her as they entered inside her hut. They were close to her.

"She is in labour," she heard a deep voice say, a male as he saw the large puddle of water surrounding the edge of her bed. He also noticed that her arms were wrapped around her abdomen. She kept her eyes shut as she heard them come even closer, she felt talon hands slip gently under the crook of her back.

"Lift her gently," another voice whispered, a female, "her pup will be arriving soon."

Feeling the pain in her womb slowly begin to subside, she did not react as she was gently lifted from her foetal position on the floor.

As her body was slowly raised, she winced as the nausea returned to her, making her feel physically ill.

They lowered her carefully onto the bed, insuring she was relatively comfortable, given her condition before Tak'lay, a large female Yautja who specialised in the medical arts stepped forward, an expressionless mask on her face.

As the larger female slowly walked though the gathering, the other Yautja stepped aside to let her though, allowing her to have a better examination of Ki'dana, her face now contorted in silent pain.

As Tak'lay gracefully strode up to her, placing the palm of her hand over Ki'dana's forehead, she saw straight away that the poor female was going through a painful labour. That much was obvious.

"Shhhh," Tak'lay hushed, hearing Ki-dana let out a small whimper. She continued to watch Ki'dana, tenderly stroking her forhead, keeping her calm.

"Where is her mate? Tak'lay asked, looking at the others who were gathered behind her. "Where is Zunte'?" She got no reply, but blank, slightly confused faces, making her give a low growl of frustration. _We need to find Zunte'_

"You, you and you; find Zunte'" She ordered, pointing a talon finger in the direction of two males and a female. They looked at her but did not move.

Ki'dana cried out again in pain.

"_Move! Now!_" She ordered again, more sharply, making them jump, before they finally moved hastily out of the hut in search of Zunte'

"_Hurry!" _She called out to them what she could not stress enough, before they eventually vanished out of sight.

The Yautja who had left the hut to find Zunte' searched fanatically around the blackened settlement, calling his name and looking around every corner, hoping to find him. Nothing. They could find no one. The settlement was now in complete blackness and they could not even make out a shadow of another Yautja.

After searching around another section of the settlement and still coming to no luck in finding Zunte' or anyone else, to help them look for him, they were almost about to give up and hope that he had returned to Ki-dana himself, but it was not until, the small female Yautja, Ta'lay, spotted a faint glow coming from a distant campfire and around it she saw several figures laying around the fire.

It was not long before the other Yautja spotted the distant glow also, hastily making their way over to see who was there. All of them praying that one of the Yautja Zunte'.

It was.

Upon seeing him, and others; Wolf, Vitani and Scar, the weary Yautja, breathed a small sigh of relief. They had found him. Now they had to bring him to Ki-dana. His pup was coming!

Slowly kneeling down, not wanting to wake the others, one of the males, Kube' quietly reached out his hand towards Zunte who was still asleep, gently shaking his shoulder to wake him.

"Zunte'" Kube' whispered, still shaking his shoulder, "Zunte', wake up..."

_Zunte'? Zunte', can you hear us? Brother, wake up..._

The larger male eventually did begin to stir, subconsciously hearing distant voices saying his name. Slowly opening one eye, his infrared vision was blurry. All he could see were shapes and shadows hovering above him as they spoke to him.

_Zunte', it's Ki'dana..._

Even though his hearing his vision was blurry and his hearing sounded like echoes, his eyes immediately shot open at the mention of his mate's name.

With his eyes now fully open, his vision was beginning to adjust bad sharpen as well as his hearing as he looked up to see the two males and female above him.

Closing his eyes, he hoisted his bulk off the ground and eventually into an upright position until he was finally facing the Yautja whom had heard calling his name.

" Oh, thank the Gods we found you!" One of the other males exclaimed, as the two others nodded in agreement. Noticing at the same time that the three other Yautja with Zunte' were beginning to stir also.

Zunte''s brow creased in confusion, "why? Is there anything wrong?" He asked, letting out a bellowing yawn, tiredly rubbing his eyes.

The first male, Kube' shook his head, "not at all, Zunte'" he reassured the still tired male.

Zunte' still continued to rub his eyes "then why wake me?"

"It is your mate," Kube replied.

_Ki'dana?_ Zunte''s expression was that of confusion edged with worry at the thought of there could be something wrong with his mate, something wrong with their unborn _pup!_ But it was then he remembered they had mentioned her name. "You spoke of her," He recalled that much.

The smaller male nodded his head_. That was true. _And it was also time Zunte' knew. It was his pup.

Closing his eyes as he took a deep breath, he looked directly into Zunte's eyes. _Now was the time._

"Ki'dana is giving birth."

Kube' did not have to say a single word after that, within a second Zunte' was up and away, running as fast as his powerful legs could carry him. His pup was coming! He was going to be a father! He had to be there for his Ki'dana!

Before long he was back at his home, only to notice the crowd of Yautja, both male and female gathered outside of his hut.

Keeping his eyes ahead, he made haste in making his way through the gathering, who stepped aside to let him through, all exchanging both relieved and excited glances for the father-to-be and also for his mate.

Pushing his way through he finally made his way into his hut only to hear a loud cry of pain, echo through the hut. His eyes widened immediately at the agonizing screech. _Ki'dana!_

Now even more intent on being by his mate, he continued pushing his way through the remainder of the large gathering of Yautja until he eventually made it to their bed chamber.

And there she was...his beautiful Ki'dana, lying on her back, her entire body bathed in sweat. She was lying on the bed, with Tak'lay kneeling by her bedside, grasping her hand firmly and it was not long before she acknowledged his presence in the room. Looking up, he noticed that she, too, had a relieved expression across her face.

"Zunte'" She called quietly, motioning him to come closer with one of her talon hands but still holding Ki'dana's hand with her other.

Zunte' remained silent as he came further into the room, his eyes still on Ki'dana. She looked in so much pain. Her eyes were closed; her brow creased as low whimpers escaped her mouth.

"She has been calling out for you," Tak'lay said softly, watching as Zunte' slowly sat down at Ki'dana's other side, gently taking the other hand in his own as Ki'dana cried out again in pain, weakly turning her head into Zunte''s chest.

"The pup will be born soon," Tak'lay quipped, moving from Ki'dana's bedside to check on her progress; and she was pleased with what she saw.

"She is almost fully dilated," The large female announced, making sure that her legs were still raised but being careful not to move her position, afraid it would cause her even more pain. Zunte' looked up; Tak'lay smiled "she is almost ready."

Nodding in understanding, the male did not move from his position, nor did her let go of her hand. If anything, he grasped it even tighter as his mate suddenly let out a sharp gasp.

"She is fully dilated," Tak'lay confirmed as she stayed at the bottom of the bed, ready to deliver the pup.

Zunte' nodded, still keeping a firm hold on his mate's hand as she began to go through the painful stage of actually giving birth to the pup. She whimpered again, slowly opening one of her eyes, to see Tak'lay smiling at her from the bottom of the bed "Ki'dana," Tak'lay spoke in a steady voice. It was important to see if she was aware of what was happening.

Ki'dana closed her eyes again, a pained whimper once again escaping her.

"Ki'dana," Tak'lay said again "can you hear me my voice?"

The weakened female gave a feeble nod in response. Tak'lay smiled; if she could hear her then she was somewhat mentally aware and the ever present risk of a miscarriage due to lack of consciousness by the mother was slim, and she hoped to keep it that away, especially now when the pup was so close to being born. They could not lose the pup now.

As the time for the pup's birth came even closer, Ki'dana's labour pains increased to the stage where she could barely move. Tak'lay tried her best to comfort her, to tell her that she was alright, but it worked to no avail.

Zunte' still remained by her side, holding her hand as well as gently stroking her forehead, still bathed in sweat. The only response coming from Ki'dana were small cries as Tak'lay levitated her legs, before moving them apart even more, for the pup to be born but at the same time, trying to be as gentle as possible. The pup would not come immediately, but they still saw it best to prepare her for it, making it both easier for Ki'dana and the pup.

Another loud, echoing cry came from Ki'dana which made her arch her back in agony. Her grip on Zunte''s hand tightening even more, making Zunte' himself groan at the increased pressure.

With a shocked expression on her face at K'dana's sudden reaction, Tak'lay once again looked down to see what progress Ki'dana was making. Her eyes widened!

"The pup is coming!" She announced, before carefully placing an extra blanket over Ki'dana's lower half in preparation for the pup's birth but to also protect her own privacy. The pup was coming now! She had not expected to be this soon!

After making sure that Ki'dana was in the right position in order for the birth to go well, Tak'lay was satisfied before looking to Zunte', whom was bathed in sweat also.

This was a nervous time for him, just as much as it was for Ki'dana and she understood that. But it was her job to deliver the pup and to also keep Ki'dana stable through the final stages of the birth.

Ki'dana let out another cry as the contracting pain hit her.

"Ki'dana," Tak'lay said softly to get her attention. The weak female again opened her eyes to look at the older female in front of her. "Ki'dana, listen to me..." Tak'lay began again, keeping her voice soft but still commanding.

The last thing she wanted to do was intimidate her, but was relieved to see that Ki'dana's eyes were still looking at her as she continued "your pup is coming, Ki'dana. That is all the pain is. It will not last but you_ must_ be prepared for this. It is going to be hard." Unfortunately, she could promise nothing less.

Seeing Ki'dana give another weak nod, Tak'lay continued "I will be guiding you through this, Ki'dana, as will Zunte'," She gestured towards Zunte' "_but_, there is only so much we can do. In the end, _you_ will have to give birth to this pup."

As she spoke this, the look on Ki'dana's face resembled a face that looked as though it had been told that once she had passed a certain stage in the birth, after that she would be on her own.

Seeing this expression, and feeling somewhat uncomfortable, Tak'lay leaned forward as she whispered "I will help you in whatever way I can." It was the most comfort that she could give.

Now, after instructing Zunte' to carefully lift her into a upright position, she resumed her own place at the foot of the bed.

Ki'dana now sat upright, her body leaning against Zunte' as he sat behind her with hand still clutching hers and the other gently rubbing her abdomen, trying to take her mind of the pain. Ki'dana leaned back into Zunte''s hold, closing her eyes as she felt the constricting below her womb increase.

"Is she alright?" Zunte' asked as he held Ki'dana closer to him. Tak'lay nodded "the pup's position is moving, causing her the discomfort." She replied, her eyes never leaving the dilated opening, where the pup would soon come.

"When will she need to push?" The younger male asked, keeping his eyes still on Ki'dana, who then gave out another loud cry of pain as she leaned forward, holding her swollen abdomen.

"Now_._" Tak'lay responded in, now placing her talon hands inside the blanket, now ready to deliver the pup. It was time.

"Ki'dana, your pup is about to come," Tak'lay informed her, making sure she was aware of what was going to happen. And again to her relief, Ki'dana gave her a small nod in understanding, before closing her eyes again. The pain was getting worse!

Tak'lay then looked to her mate.

"Zunte'," He looked wearily in her direction "I need you to keep her steady." She instructed before she looked to Ki'dana, whom looked as though she going to pass out. Her body was bathed in even more sweat and she was taking in small intakes of breath, even as Zunte' held her.

"Ki'dana," Tak'lay said softly, "the pup is coming, now. So you are going to feel a few very strong pains occurring, and whenever you do I need am going to need you to push."

Upon hearing this, there was a sudden fear in Ki'dana's eyes. When was she going to know to push? She had never done this before. The young female whimpered, she was scared.

"I will tell you when to push," she heard Tak'lay say in a calm voice. This gave her some relief, but she was still frightened.

"You will do just fine," Zunte' purred, laying her against his chest, continuing to gently rub her abdomen. Ki'dana looked up to meet her mate's gaze, purring as she nuzzled into him, trying to ignore her labour pains, even as they steadily increased, causing her to let out a small whine.

"You are going to feel strong pains." Tak'lay reminded.

"..h-hu-rts," Ki'dana whimpered, her face once again creased with pain.

"I know," Tak'lay soothed "but it will not last, forever." She knew that Ki'dana was experiencing a hard labour, but at the same time, understood that it did not make it any less painful.

And it was then that Ki'dana let out a loud scream of pain. She would have violently jerked her body upright, if Zunte' had not have been holding her to his chest.

"Alright, Ki'dana, this is it!" Tak'lay exclaimed "I need you to push..._now!_"

Ki'dana did as she was told. She took a deep breath and pushed! Her eyes were closed, her brow still creased with pain as she wheezed, pushing as hard as she could.

"Alright, and...stop." Tak'lay instructed.

Ki'dana obeyed, finally stopping. She threw her head back against Zunte''s forearm, panting, her face covered in sweat.

"Very good, Ki'dana." Tak'lay smiled, taking a look at the progress made. Everything was looking good.

Ki'dana, however was only beginning to recover when suddenly a sharper pain hit her, making her gasp. Her gaze turned to Tak'lay, worried.

"You will have to give another push." The larger female explained, but as soon as Ki'dana prepared to push again, the larger female stopped her, "only push when I tell you."

She could not let Ki'dana get ahead of herself. It was too soon. She would end up exhausting herself and potentially harming the unborn pup and she could see from Ki'dana's face that she was going to have to push soon.

"Wait until I tell you," Tak'lay instructed. Ki'dana waited, bracing herself in whatever ways she could, feeling the pain begin to return.

"And..._PUSH!" _Ki'dana closed her eyes and again, pushed as hard as she could, letting out a choked cry as she pushed even harder than the first time. It hurt so much.

"Take a breath, Ki'dana." Tak'lay told her in a soft voice. She knew how hard she was trying and how much pain it was causing her at the same time, but it was still vitally important that she looked after her own health in the process. Eventually, Ki'dana stopped and took as deep breath, now utterly exhausted.

"You are doing very well," Tak'lay soothed, reaching out and gently stroking her head.

"How is she doing?" Zunte' asked as he pulled Ki'dana back into his arms, wrapping them protectively around her.

"She is doing remarkably well, Zunte'" Tak'lay said pleased.

"And the pup?" His voice nervous.

"The pup is crowning," she responded, now gazing back to the pup's visible head.

Zunte' said nothing more, but looked down at Ki'dana and saw that the pain that was once visible in her face was slowly beginning to ease as he continued to stroke the stop of her head, wiping the sweat from her brow.

"She will need to give only a few more pushes and the pup will be born." Tak'lay acknowledged, watching Zunte' with Ki'dana. To say that he loved her deeply was an understatement. She was his life and more.

"Are you ready Ki'dana?" Tak'lay asked, cupping the pup's tiny head gently in her large talon hand.

The younger female nodded, holding onto Zunte' for support as she once again braced herself for another push.

"You know what to do, Ki'dana," Ki'dana nodded, now more aware as most of the pain had eased.

"And..._PUSH!_" Tak'lay ordered and Ki'dana pushed as hard as long as she could, before stopping, exhaling deeply. Again, Tak'lay looked down to check on her progress and couldn't have been happier at what she saw; by now the tiny pup was almost out. All it was going to take was one more push. One more push and the pup would be born.

"Ki'dana," the larger female addressed the younger one, "you are going to have to push one last time."

Ki'dana let out a low whimper. She did not have the energy to push again. She shook her head weakly. She could not do it.

"You are almost there, Ki'dana," Tak'lay urged her "I am holding your pup in my _hands_. You just need to give one more push." She could not urge her enough! She had come this far. She could not give up now!

Ki'dana weakly opened her eyes, looking at Tak'lay and then to her mate, Zunte', who looked down tenderly at his mate "one more push, Ki'dana. One more and it will be over." He promised, stroking her head gently with his talon finger.

Knowing how far she had already come she slowly turned her head in Tak'lay's direction, looking into her eyes, "one more push?" She asked weakly. She was too tired.

The older female nodded, smiling "one more."

After a moment of silence, Ki'dana took breathed in as she nodded. Tak'lay smiled " are you ready?"

Ki'dana looked up at Zunte' who nodded his head supportively. She had to do this. She knew that.

Now, looking back at Tak'lay she gave her a weak nod, closing her eyes as Tak'lay positioned her legs further apart for the pup to finally arrive.

"On the count of three, I want you to push." Tak'lay instructed simply. Ki'dana nodded her head again in comprehension.

"Good..." Tak'lay quipped before placing her hands firmly on the tiny pup, "on the count of three," she reminded.

Ki'dana nodded.

"..1.."

The younger female, prepared herself, clutching her mate's hand tightly.

"..2.."

She clenched her eyes shut.

"..3.."

Took a deep breath...

"_PUSH!_"

And with that, she leaned forward and pushed harder than she had ever done in her life, letting out an agonising cry, her talon fingers digging into the bed and into Zunte's hand as the sweat ran down her face as the room was once again echoed with another cry. But not _her_ cry. It was the cry of a newborn Yautja pup.

With that last push, she gave birth to the pup, as Tak'lay lifted it into her arms as she began to clean it of the green birth blood. She had already cut the umbilical cord just as Ki'dana had given birth and now had it bundled in a soft blanket as it had fallen asleep.

"Ki'dana, Zunte', meet your little daughter." Tak'lay whispered as she walked over to Ki'dana's bedside, tenderly placing the tiny bundle in her arms.


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Note:**

I know how long you have been waiting on an update on a Yautja's Suffering and I will make one thing certain; I have not abandoned this story.

It is just taking me a while to sort and few things and I am also coming out of a major writers blog. I have been working on a few ideas as to where to take the next chapter and once that has been written and finalised, another update will be posted.

To all my readers who have stuck with the story, thank you so much. Means the world.

Ladyvader169


	19. Chapter 19

_A haze. _

_That was all I could see. Behind my eyes, in the darkness there were swirling colours that moulded and shaped themselves before me. I did not know whether I was slowly beginning to stir or if I was too far in the realm of sleep. Nothing made sense to me anymore. So much had changed. For the better? That I feel I still need to decide._

_Decide...Decisions? How long has it been since I had made my own choices? Has it truly been that long? For so long I have been under complete dominance and now I that I am beginning to think again I ask; has it truly been so long since I have been free? _

_Freedom..._

_Something I believed that I would never know again. Something I would never have._

_But everything changed...I...I was...saved. I was...rescued. For so long I had come to believe that I was alone. That no one was there for me, that those I loved, those who had passed, had deserted me. I feel small streams of wetness run down the sides of my eyes and mandibles. Someone had come. I was taken and I am alive..._

_...we are alive._

Molo' had been watching her ever since she had shown the first signs of awakening, she watched as the young female lying before slowly lolled her head from side to side. It was the most movement she had ever seen from this young female ever since...what was his name? Wazu? Wha'lay? Weku? _Wolf! _That was his name. She never bothered to remember their names, they were all the same to her.

And this young female lying malnourished and dehydrated was one of the most classic examples she could get as to why she hated them. Suppressing a lowly growl emitting in the back of her throat she slowly and quietly sat down beside her as she continued to wake.

To her it was like looking in a mirror. A window into her own past. Something that she not see repeated on any other female. She only prayed that these unborn babies would survive. Unlike her own.

Letting out a shuddering breath at the memory, she continued scanning her emerald green eyes over the frail body before her she could tell that the young female's body was trying to come to life. Her limbs were beginning to slowly stretch and her chest was letting out somewhat shaky breaths, which came as no surprise at all to Molo given the condition of this young one when she first laid eyes on her. She dreaded to think of what her life was like at the hands of those-

A small whimper snapped her out of her musing as she looked around to see a pair of blue, tired eyes looking back at her. Molo lifted her head slowly as she returned the emotionless gaze. She had not expected her to awaken so soon, and she was also remaining calm which was another good sign.

"Hello Nach'she" Molo said as gently as she could, still never taking her gaze of the fragile form.

Nach'she blinked slowly and tiredly, cocking her head to the side. How did she know her name? How long had she been there? How long had she been asleep? How long-

"Sshhh..." Molo soothed as she rested a large hand over Nach'she's stomach. She could see that everything was a shock to her. And to Molo, it was only to be expected. Nach'she had been drifting in and out of consciousness for the past day, how could she know what was going on? But nevertheless, her soothing tone had appeared to calm Nach'she down considerably. She was once again lying her head back down and she was showing no resistance with Molo physically touching her, especially around her abdominal area which Molo took as a good sign. It appeared she was comfortable in her presence.

Although it did seem like Nach'she was not going to be openly talking anytime soon and that was quite alright with Molo. As long as she was comfortable in her presence that was all that mattered. Although that did not mean that Molo would not simply ignore her just because she did not feel like speaking. She knew firsthand what it was like to be in an isolated world. And her own experience is something that she would protect Nach'she from at all costs. That she swore by. To her community, her people, she was a doctor, devoted to the practice of medicine and she would not refuse treatment to anyone who came to her in need but when it came to females, when it came to violent abuse.

She looked away.

When it came to patients like _this. _

Then that was when everything escalated to a more personal scale.


End file.
